more than you know
by Leigh59
Summary: Derek sees things from a new perspective After a conversation with his family, and a stern order from his mother. And a talk with Rossi.
1. Chapter 1

He glanced at his watch before placing the final file he was going to take home into his briefcase. Most everyone else in the office had left hours ago some of them catching planes going home for the holidays. Hoping against hope that nothing else would require his attention or stop him from leaving on time, he make a final check. Three days before Christmas and the only thing he has left to do on his list is pick up the final four gifts from the store. He looks up when he hears a knock on his open door.

"Chief Strauss. Can I help you?"

"I just got a call from an agent Daniel Martinez from the Chicago field office. They are asking if they can borrow your tech Garcia. They are having trouble getting into a computer and they in a time constraint. The lawyers are petitioning the judge to let their clients go for lack of evidence, the judge said he would give his ruling in two days. It is a big case for them Aaron, they need her help, I said she could go. I know it's close to Christmas and she more than likely has plans but this is really important."

"I'll go tell her." He follows Strauss out of the office and down the corridor.

They can see her office door is open that means that she is still in the building a stroke of luck for them.

" Technical analyst Garcia." she says as she answers the incoming call using the speaker.

"How is my favorite techie hacker today?"

" I'm perfect would you expect anything else form me? Danny, Its been a long time how are you?"

"Good, how would you like to come and work your magic on a few computers? It's really important Penelope we have a lot riding on this case, we only have a window of two days. I know it's close to Christmas and all."

"I didn't have any plans Danny other than order take out and stay in."

"So you'll come?"

"Clear it with Strauss and Hotchner and I'll come I just need to go home and pack warmer clothes for my go bag."

"I kind of already did that Penelope. I promise you that I'll take good care of you."

"You take good care of your wife. Just make sure I have a safe place to sleep and a place to get good hot tea. That's all I want."

"What about food?"

"What about it? I'm not picky just no meat. As soon as I get the orders from the bosses I'll book a flight Danny and I'll call you. Bye Danny I've got things to do."

They come into her office and hear the last part of her conversation. They watch as she closes down the computers then pack a bag of the things she might need to take with her.

"I'm sorry about taking you away from your holiday plans Miss. Garcia."

"Not a problem ma'am. I don't mind at all."

She worked straight through hardly stopping at all. It was just after one in the afternoon Christmas Eve day when the agents stood in front of the judge with all the evidence that she found for them. Slam-dunk, no bail and the trial date to start in the new year, all in all everyone was very happy with the outcome.

She quietly packed her things as she listened to the weather report, sitting down she watched as the reporter showed the map and the storm's progress as it moved across the country. One to two feet expected all major airport closed. She was stuck in the city of Chicago the one place she did not want to be in.

Having had words with Derek before he left to spend the Christmas holiday's with his family. For the first time in years Cindy would be there the whole family was getting together. He asked her to come with him, he knew that she would be alone. They argued when she said no, she told him that family was more important that friends and he had so much to be grateful for this year with Cindy and her son. She didn't want to spoil it for him, or the family. But she did promise to call him Christmas eve at four like she does every year.

When Danny asks her to come be with him and his family she tells him no. That all she needs and wants is some nice eggplant parmigiana and some angle hair pasta with a salad for her dinner. Danny drops her off at her hotel room with her take-out, he tries once again to get her to come and spend the holiday with him and his wife and kids.

She gently shoos him out of the door telling him that she will see him the day after Christmas for her ride to the airport. Wishing him a Merry Christmas she kisses his cheek and gently shoves him out of the door closing as he stands in the hallway.

It was born out of a need for a rest, Christmas eve in the Morgan house meant Chinese food at a restaurant with all the food in the fridge meant for Christmas day no one wanted to cook Christmas eve.

Mr. Lee's was a favorite place for police and fireman alike it was always open and the food top notch all the time. Friendly and a good value, housed between a fire house and a police station helped too. A neighborhood joint that was loved by everyone.

Having left his children with his mother-in -law Danny took his wife for a late night dinner in was tradition with them. He asked her to marry him at Mr. Lee's, she told him they were going to have their first baby at Mr. Lee's too.

When Danny sees Morgan and his family at a large table he goes over to say hello. Seeing an empty seat next to Morgan he is relieved. He wishes his friend and the rest of the Morgan clan a very Merry Christmas. "So she called you, I take it?"

"Who called me?"

Danny point to the empty chair. "Garcia, Penelope. When I saw the empty chair I assumed she called you to come pick her up."

"Why would she call me, to come get her?" Morgan closes his eyes. "Where is she Danny?"

"I'm sorry I thought you knew. She has been in the field office for the last two and half days. We had a major case we needed her expertise. I dropped her off at the hotel with.. . "

"Eggplant parmigiana, angle hair pasta, a salad. She eats the same thing every Christmas eve I bet she even asked for a small cup of half and half for tea that she would gladly pay extra for. She hates the powered stuff they leave in the rooms."

" You're right about all everything down to the half and half. I asked her to join me and my family, she turned me down flat. She said Christmas was for families not for tag-a-longs. I'm sorry disturbed your meal, I'll go."

Derek watches Danny go back to his wife and growled softly. Seeing the look in his mother's and his aunt's eyes he schools his expression giving them nothing to read. Or so he hopes.

"Derek, this Penelope is she the one that flew up her on her own just to give you support after you found Cindy?"

"Yes mom, that's just the way she is."

"She loves you moron. I could see it from just the way she looked at you." Sarah tells him

"Just like you love her, Derek." Yvonne tells him simply. "Only a man that loves a woman as much as you love her would know what she likes to eat every Christmas eve. I bet you know everything about her even down to her best kept secret, the one no one else knows about."

He looks at his aunt as his eyes and smile betray him, he does know.

Yvonne finishes with a sad sigh. "I thought so, Sarah is right."

"Why isn't she with her own family?" Cindy asks knowing just how important family really is.

"She doesn't have any family."

"No one?" Fran asks with a catch in her voice.

"She has been alone since she was eighteen. She has no one."

"If you don't go to her right now you are no son of mine. I'll be expecting you both tomorrow for dinner. Now go." Fran orders.

The family watches as he goes to where Danny and his wife are sitting after only a few minutes of conversation. They all smile as Danny hands Morgan a key card to a hotel room.

He sees a light coming form under the door so he knows that she is still awake. Sliding the card in the lock he opens the door.

Taking a step in he can see her sitting on the window sill, dressed in light blue night gown, looking out in the star filled sky. He can see she has tears on her face as she touches the glass. "Merry Christmas Mom and Dad. Please watch over Derek and keep him safe. I love him so much."

"Baby-girl." He says softly she looks over to him and somehow she is not surprised to see him at all. "I love you too, more than you know.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I want to thank everyone ever so much who put this story on their alert lists and on their favorite lists. The reviews made ever so happy. Thank you once again.**

**As always none of this belongs to me. I make no money from this at all.**

**All mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

"Baby-girl." He says softly she looks over to him and somehow she is not surprised to see him at all. "I love you too, more than you know."

She hastily wipes her face with the back of her hand as she stands and looks at him.

"Daniel Martinez has a big mouth."

"I for one am glad he does. Why didn't you call me?"

"I did call don't you remember?"

"Don't play dumb Penelope, we both know just how smart you really are." He closes the door giving both the privacy the they need

" You're here instead of being with your family, that's why. Go back to them Derek please enjoy the holiday with them. I am completely capable of spending Christmas Eve and Christmas day alone." She answers him.

"Sorry Baby I'm staying the night and tomorrow we are going to my mother's for Christmas dinner. It's not a request either my mother commands it and we are going to obey her."

"You might have to obey but I don't she is your mother. Go tell her that I checked out that you couldn't find me." She tells him standing there with her arms crossed over her breasts.

"I'm not going to lie to my mother. Morgan women pack a wallop when they hit. The last time I lied to her I was twelve my bum was sore for hours and all from one swat from her bare hand."

Then I'll call and tell her thank you but I can't come. She won't swat me on the bum."

"Don't count on it. So tell me you have any food left? I'm starved I was just sitting down to eat when Martinez came over to talk to us." He says as he walks over to the mini fridge.

"Penelope you didn't eat anything." He says as he opens the take out container.

"Yes I did. I ate the salad and the bread-sticks. I was going to eat the pasta tomorrow for lunch and the eggplant tomorrow night."

"What were you going to do about breakfast then huh?" he asks as he places the container into the microwave.

"Tea and I have a granola bar in my bag. Please Derek eat then go home to your family." She begs.

He knows her well enough to know that she needs time so he plans on giving it to her. He toes off his shoes and sits on the bed leaving the food on the nightstand with in easy reach.

She looks at him as scowls. "I don't like you very much right now agent Morgan."

"You lie, you love me. I heard you praying telling your parents I also heard you asking them to watch over me. Thank you for that in my job I need all the help I can get." He tells her with his killer smile just before he eats a fork full of pasta.

She sits on the end of the bed and puts the news on praying that the storm has changed course so she can leave on the first flight out in the morning. He knows what she is doing as she keeps changing the channels on the TV.

"Changing the channels is not going to change the weather forecast Baby. You my beauty are stuck with me as least until the twenty-seventh."

She turns back looking at him and gives him the finger only to hear him laugh at her. "Feel better now?"

"Immensely! Thank you for asking."

"That was a very good meal I'll have to take you there before we go back to Quantico." He tells her smiling as he tosses the now empty food container into the trash.

He watches as she digs through her go-bag then toss something to him. Looking at the garment he can see that it is a pair of his own sweats.

"I never gave them back to you after you lent them to me. Remember I slipped and fell in the mud coming into the police station in the sticks. They are warm and I like wearing them, I don't have to wear socks because they are long enough to cover my feet and toes."

"So what are we going to watch for a movie Baby-girl?" He asks as he steps out of the bathroom.

"I don't know, how about. Six different ways to kill an FBI agent and not get caught. How does that sound?"

"I've seen it the last past is the best. When the unsub finally admits to herself and the agent that she really does hate being alone on the Holidays. The he kisses her and they spend the rest of the night holding on to each other. Talking mostly, admitting the truth about how they really feel about each other. They also share a multitude of kisses but it never goes any further than that just kisses. The agent want her to understand that she means more to him than a one night stand. And that he really does love her with all his heart and more."

"I'd like to see the ending of that movie again Derek." She tells him as she steps closer to him.


	3. Chapter 3

She knew that there was no way he was going to leave her here alone on Christmas day. He stood with her while she checked out of the hotel not giving her the chance to change her mind. He told her in no uncertain terms that she was not staying another night in a hotel when there was a perfectly good bed at his mother's house. The fact that she would have to share with him only made it all the better.

She relented on the condition that they stop at one of the super drug store that never closes. There was no way that she was going to his house empty handed on Christmas day.

An hour later she left the store with a happy grin as Morgan carried out bags of gifts. Candles, scarves, hat with matching mittens, a pair pair of simple earrings and gift card for a restaurant for all of the women. Slipping one final gift into his mother's gift bag she smiled to herself. Sometimes it was just too easy, e-mailing a photo of Derek in a suit looking his best for court, from her smart phone right to the store. It was ready by the time they got there all it needed was a frame. For the children it was so much easier a small toy a bunch of candy and a Christmas mug with enough hot chocolate and marshmallows to last for at least a month.

When she asked him what she should buy for the men he told her nothing it was just his brother-in- law and him. She frowned when he said that so she bought a few gift cards and slipped them into a Merry Christmas card. She didn't want anyone to be left out.

She sat in the back seat humming Christmas songs along with the radio as she packed the gifts into colorful bags with enough tissue paper to start her own store.

When he opened the back door to help her out he could see the discomfort and a touch of fear. "Come baby we'll be fine. They will love you because I do. There is nothing to be afraid of, nothing at all."

She swallowed then placed her hand into his waiting one, feeling his had close around hers, she felt better knowing that as long as she was with him she would be fine.

Fran Morgan took one look at Penelope as she stood there, Derek let go of her hand then wrapped his arm around her before he introduced her to the family.

Penelope knew that Fran was a special woman but she didn't know how special until this moment. She put her at ease right from the start, after ordering Derek to go shower and change into clean clothes, she took Penelope into the kitchen away from the chaos of the children opening the gift bags.

"You look a little overwhelmed Penelope are you alright?"

"I'm fine Mrs. Morgan thank you."

"Did my son take you out for breakfast?"

"No, ma'am I don't eat breakfast a cup of tea and a granola bar is what I usually eat in the mornings."

"I was just about to have a cup of coffee would you to join me?"

"Yes please, I'd like that, Mrs. Morgan."

"Please call me Fran. I want you to be comfortable here in our home." Fran tells her as she goes about making the coffee and placing a place of cookies on the table.

They are soon joined by the rest of the women in the family, a coffee klatch if there ever was one. Penelope knows enough about human nature after working with all the profilers to know when a first class interrogation is about to start.

But some how they made her feel right at home. She opened up about her parents and about being alone for most of the holidays, even when she dated Lynch she either worked or stayed home while he went to go see his family.

"You love my nephew don't you?" Yvonne asks bluntly when there is a lull in the conversation.

"Yes ma'am very much he is the second best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Only the second best, Baby-girl?" Derek says as he enters the kitchen and stands behind her placing his large warm hands on her shoulders.

"What was the first?" Desiree asks.

"Being arrested by the FBI. If it wasn't for that we would have never met."

"You were arrested? Why what did you do?" Sarah asks with a raised brow.

"She did what she does best she hacked the wrong place and caused chaos like you couldn't imagine. We had to hire her in order to protect the rest of us. Ladies my baby-girl is one of the top five people in the world that can do what she does."

"Are you really that dangerous?" Fran asks

"It's true I'm afraid. I'm very good with computers and anything digital."

"Mama! The cable is out again, its gone all fuzzy." Sarah little boy yelled out.

"Why don't you let me see if I can fix it. It could be as simple as a bad connection."

Later than afternoon Fran stood quietly with her son and watched as Penelope helped Anthony with his new laptop. She got him programs that put him on even footing with the rest of his classmates, well they might even put him ahead of them. She answered all of his questions and nodding encouragingly as he absorbed everything that she was teaching him.

Cindy watched the interaction with a parental eye as Penelope took her son's hands in hers and spoke with firm but kind words. "Remember never use the computer without asking your mother first. And if you have any questions about going to a different site ask your mother to help you. The game sites that I installed for you are fun there are lots of word games and action game lots of fun games. I also added a few places to go for homework help. I even added my e-mail for emergency home work help, you ask me if I can't help then I know who will." She left him playing a matching three of a kind game with his mother watching him enjoy the freedom that they so recently gained.

"Baby thanks for doing that for us." Morgan tells her as she joins them.

"It was not a problem. I added some extra safety programs just in case anyone tries to get a hold of him I will get pinged. I also blocked out all chat boxes in all game rooms for now at least. He has the best parental controls I could get for him it will be like I am standing over his shoulder the whole time. No one is going to hurt that little boy or his mother not if I can help it."

"You did all that for my grandson? Why?" Yvonne asks with tears.

"Because no child should have to live in fear the way he has, childhood should be full of laughter not fear and uncertainty."

"Come on Baby let's go for a walk, I want to walk off some of that meal before we eat some of those pies later."

"Do you think she is the one for him? He looks at her the way my brother used to look at you. That same head over heels in love, afraid, excited and hopeful all at the same time." Yvonne asks as both the older women look out the window smiling as Derek wrapped an arm around Penelope holding her at close as the winter coats let him.

"I hope so Yvonne. Did you see the way they talked without saying a word all with glances and smiles. They are perfect for each other and you would have to be a complete moron not to see just how much in love they are, maybe by this time text year they will be engaged."

"You are so full of beans as my mother used to say! You want them married tomorrow and giving you a grandbaby by next Christmas."

"Now that would be the best Christmas gift ever."


	4. Chapter 4

It is the sound of little feet walking on tiptoes that makes her smile. Standing by the sink drinking a large mug of tea she waits for the door to the kitchen to open as she hears the soft giggles of two boys breaking the silence of the early morning

"Good morning boys! Did you sleep well?"

Knowing that they had be caught any hope of having any of the leftover sweet bread was soon forgotten.

"Yes we did thank you Miss Garcia." They both mumbled as they looked forlornly at the bread settling on the counter.

She hid her smile by bringing the mug to her mouth. "You must be very hungry to be up so early."

She ignored the look that passed between them. "If you sit down I'll make you something to eat I'm sure that your grandmothers won't mind."

She pours them juice and places a plate and fork in front of each of them, humming as she finds a frying pan and places it on the stove. A large bowl comes next she cracks four eggs into it then pours in some milk, she whisks briskly a few times and sets the bowl aside. All the while she can see the boys looking at the bread with such longing. What she does next leaves them both dumbfounded she brings her finger to her lips and makes a small sshh sound just before she slices four thick pieces off of the loaf.

The boys lick their lips in anticipation as she finishes making their French toast. She serves each boy one slice and places the other two on a plate in the center of the table.

"The bread is already sweet how about just a little butter and some powdered sugar on top?"

"It's very good, Miss Garcia. Thank you." they say in unison with full mouths.

"How about you call me Penny, okay?" she tells them as she pours them some milk.

It takes her very little effort and time to clean the small mess that she made soon the only things left were the dishes the boys were still using.

"Why are you wearing Uncle Derek's sweatshirt?"

"I'm not, see?" She turns around and shows them that her name Garcia is stamped across the top.

"But is says FBI." Anthony tells her.

"I know sweetheart. This is what I wear when I have to go to self defense class at the FBI. I work there too just like your Uncle Derek."

"Uncle Derek told my mama that he teaches that class to all the new agents."

"I know he also likes to teach some other people too."

"Does he teach you?"

"Yes he does."

"Why?"

"Because he likes it when my tushie lands on the gym mats and I say ow."

"That's not nice, not nice at all." Anthony says with a scowl.

"Yes Anthony it is nice in the long run. You see your Uncle Derek wants me to be safe and to be able to take care of myself so he teaches me how to hit and where to hit so I can run away and get help from the police. He doesn't want anyone to hurt me just like he never hurts me. Understand?"

"Yes. Just like when he sent me and my mommy to Judo classes he says we need to know how to protect each other. Because he loves us."

"Exactly just like that. Now do you boys want more of this cranberry nut French toast?"

"Yes please Penny."

"After you eat I will clean and make hot chocolate for you and you can make thank you cards for the gifts that you got yesterday."

"Do we have to?" they both asks.

"I might be persuaded to down load that new game that I heard you boys talking about yesterday. Remember the one with all the zombies? If you do it."

"Really?"

"Yes."

As she get closer to her son's room fully expecting to find the door closed she is surprised to find in open and Derek sound asleep dressed in full sweats the blankest tossed aside.

"Derek. Wake up. Where's Penelope and why are you dressed not your normal sleeping clothes?" Fran asks as she shakes her son.

He quickly sits up in bed and rubs his face and head. "I don't know where Penelope is maybe the bathroom. As for the clothes I assure you it was not my idea. She said and I'm quoting here _'full sweats, on top of the covers and the door stays open. I don't want your mother to think ill of me.'"_

"Why ? You've spent the night together before." Yvonne asks as she joins them.

"We shared a bed and did nothing more than kiss. I love both of you , but Penelope is important to me. I for one am not going to wreak what we have by having sex before we are ready."

"Your boy is growing up Fran. About damn time too."

"I want coffee lets go find my future daughter-in-law." She orders as she takes Derek's hand and tugs gently.

They walk down the stairs and see Cindy standing by the kitchen door listening. When she sees they she motions to them to be quiet. The four adults stand and by listening carefully they can hear the conversation between Penelope and the boys.

"She is perfect isn't she? I'm happy for you baby. But please don't wait to long."

"I won't mom I promise you." Derek tells her then he kisses her and pushes the kitchen door open.

"You boys had better of saved me some of that French toast I'm very hungry." Derek says as Penelope is about to serve them the last two pieces.

"Sorry Derek the early bird gets the worm and these two little birds beat you to it. Didn't you my little chicks." Penelope says as she places the toast on their plates.

The adults can't help but laugh as both boys nods their head as they chew.

"But I will share my tea with you." She tell him as she hands him her mug.

"Derek you stay here with the boys because after breakfast the four us are meeting your sisters to go shopping all the good sales start today."

He knows his mother and aunt well enough to know that they are planning something.

But for the life of him he just doesn't know. He nods his head and can't help wondering just what it is they have up their sleeves.


	5. Chapter 5

Boy can these women shop. Is what Penelope thinks as she slips heels off under the table in the food court. She can't remember when wiggling her toes felt so good. Three hours worth of shopping she is getting a bit tired, but she is having fun real fun, shopping is one of the things that she hates doing it is so much easier to do it all on line. No crowds and no one has to see you try it on, a perfect win-win every time.

Sipping from the water bottle she sighs contentedly before she digs into her salad, as the other women start to eat their early lunch too.

The conversation is mostly about clothes and the great deals that they are all getting. Which surprised Penelope she was a little apprehensive about going shopping with all of them, especially with Derek not being around to act as a buffer. Women in general can be worse than Hotch grilling an unsub when they put their minds to it, and the Morgan women are very good at it they have the ability to zero in and not let go.

When they hear Fran's cell ring they stop talking so that she can hear a little bit better because of the noise from the rest of the people in the mall. The conversation does not last long, smiling she closes the cell and sips some coffee.

"That was Derek he said to tell you that he called agent Hotchner to let him know that you were no longer in the hotel but staying with us. He also wants me to tell you that agent Hotchner said if you wanted to stay until after the New Year and return with Derek that would be fine. Derek told him that he liked that idea because he doesn't like you traveling alone. So it looks like your staying with us for the week. That means you need more clothes."

"He shouldn't have done that, I feel like I'm intruding already. He knows that I am perfectly capable of getting home from the airport alone."

"You're not intruding Penelope and both my son and I want you here. So what do you need for clothes?"

"A skirt and a couple of blouses, a dress maybe, pajamas and some underwear, with what I brought with me that should be enough."

"Don't you wear jeans or pants?" Cindy asks.

" I look like a stuffed sausage when I wear pants I tend stay away from them."

"We always go see the fireworks on New Years Eve, you'll need pants it gets very cold. Don't worry Des, Cindy and I will help you and I guarantee that you will not look like a stuffed sausage." Sarah tells her with a smile.

After eating the women were well rested and fortified to continue on there mission to, shop in as many stores as possible getting in on as many sales as they could.

As promised Sarah, Desiree and Cindy helped Penelope find a pair of jeans that looked good on her, so good in fact that Penelope picked two pairs, one for sneakers and one for heels. She paired the new jeans with a white shirt and a warm dark green sweater with a cowl neck.

The three younger waited for her just outside of the store with their mothers as Penelope paid for her things.

"What are you three up to?" Yvonne asks firmly

"Well, Desiree took a picture of Penelope trying on the jeans, I sent it to Derek." Cindy answers.

"I told her to send it. I don't think she has any idea just how good she looked."

"You three stop meddling she is the best thing that has happened to your brother in years. I've listened to him talk to her and about her, let things happen for them naturally please." Fran tells all three on the young women.

Tired but a good tired form accomplishing everything that they wanted to do, the ladies decided that it was time to leave and go home. As they were making their way past the last few stores Desiree squeales in excitement as they were passing a bridal store.

"What's wrong child?" Fran asks.

"Look mom its Karen she is trying on a dress! That can only mean one thing, Simon finally proposed to her. Come on were all ready here and I'm dieing to find out."

Leading the charge they soon are soon surrounding Karen as she looks at herself in the mirrors. "Karen ! I'm so happy for you." Desiree gushes then hugs her friend.

Penelope feeling a little out of place moves slightly away from the women and stars to look through the dresses from last season. Pulling one dress out of the rack she smiles it reminds her of something that her favorite Italian profiler once told her. "Kitten you remind me of the pin-ups of the forties and fifties that my father and uncles used to tell me about, so very feminine and curvy you are perfect just the way you are don't ever change." The dress looked like a perfect copy of a dress she had once seen in an old movie with Derek.

"It's a beautiful dress Penelope." Fran says encouragingly.

"It is pretty isn't it. I'm thinking about buying it and dyeing it a dark blue. I need a dress I can wear to friends wedding in the spring."

"Don't you want to save it for your own wedding?"

"I'm not getting married Fran. I don't think I'll ever get married."

"But you and Derek, I thought you had reach some sort of understanding."

"I love your son very much Fran, and I know that he loves me. We are friends best friends nothing more. It would never work we are just to different. I think I will try this dress on it is on sale and I loathe missing out a good bargain."

She leaves her bags with Sarah and Cindy before the goes to try on the dress.

Fran waits until she enters the dressing room before she says anything. "Take her picture with out her knowing it, send it to your brother, now." She orders as she takes out her own cell.

"Morgan." He says out of habit as he answers.

"Derek. You're going to be getting a picture in a few minutes. Fix this Derek if she means anything to you at all fix this."

"Mom? I don't understand."

"Penelope just got done telling me that, _We are friends best friends nothing more. It would never work we are just to different. _She was talking about the two of ,you'll understand when you see the picture she is thinking of buying a dress and dyeing it blue for a wedding she has to go to in the spring."

When he gets the picture from Sarah he opens it with out delay. It takes his breath away to see her in an ivory colored dress that goes just passed her knees. A simple square collar, a full shirt it reminds him of a dress he has seen before from an old movie. A movie he had watched with Penelope.

He makes up his mind in a nanosecond and calls the one person he knows that has more pull and favors owed to him than anyone else in the Bureau.

"Rossi, this had better be good Morgan."

"Two things Dave who do you know that can perform a wedding ceremony in Chicago?"

"What's number two Derek?"

"You are going to give her away right? I mean you're the closest thing she has to a dad."

"You have asked her right? Do you have a ring?"

"Well. . ."

"I'll send you my flight information, If you hurt my Kitten, Derek I'll feed you to the fish in my lake."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you ever so much for all the great reviews for chapter five. Thank you to all the people that added this story to their alerts and favorites lists. You made my day.**

He sat there a for a few minutes thinking about what his mother just told him. Yes he did know deep in his heart that she thought that, he was a profiler after all. He had hoped that she had believed him just how much he loved her and needed her in his life. He needed her in his life because he loved her so much she made me whole. He just had to find a way to make her see that with everything that it entails.

Lucky for him he still had friends, good friends that lived in the area. It shouldn't be to difficult to get a group to go to dinner then dancing. He wanted a place that was out in the open in full few of everyone to show her just how serious he was about her and their future.

It didn't take long for him to arrange things for everyone. Sarah and her husband, Desiree and the man she was seeing and for Cindy knowing just how new and skittish she is about meeting men a fellow FBI agent is perfect. Two more couples added in and it would be perfect.

He called the boys into the kitchen and served them a snack of apples and peanut butter and chocolate milk. A perfectly healthy snack as far as he is concerned fruit, protein, calcium and chocolate because they are children, after all.

Hearing a key in the lock Derek goes and opens it for them and takes the bags out of his mother and his aunt's hands. As his sisters try and pass theirs to him he shakes his head.

"Carry your own." he tells them and waits for them and Cindy to pass him by.

"Baby-girl I'll take yours too."

"I'm okay thanks."

"What did you ladies do buy out the stores?"

"Shut up, you. We got great deals and only bought things that we needed." Cindy scolds him softly.

"I'm proud of you Cindy." he tells her as he drapes an arm over her shoulder. Everyone understood what he meant she had come a long way in such a short amount of time.

"I need some tea, what about the rest of you?" Yvonne asks.

"I'll get it auntie you and mama rest." Desiree answers as she goes tot the kitchen.

"I'll help you, Desiree." Penelope says as she follows her.

"It didn't take long before Desiree and Penelope to return with a tray of tea and a plate of cookies for everyone to share.

"Where are the boys?" Sarah asks.

"In the bedroom I rented a movie for them. Don't worry it's one of those superhero ones." Derek tells them the snags a cookie. "So what did you buy"

"Clothes mostly." Cindy answers.

"I've made plans for us tonight, I got a babysitter for the boys and have arranged for a meal to be delivered for our mothers. We are going out to eat then dancing all of us I ask an agent friend here in this field office to be your escort tonight Cindy he is a nice guy."

"I trust you Derek, it's time that I gave dating a chance anyway I don't want Anthony to be afraid of every man he sees.."

"Good. Now you ladies go to your thing go get ready we leave in four hours. Oh and Baby-girl you're my date tonight. I'll be back I have to go run an errand."

He drops a kiss on his mother's forehead and kisses Penelope just once on the lips. Making his intentions clear to everyone, he is staking his claim. He is out of the door before she has a chance to protest his actions.

Getting a text signal Penelope takes out her cell and opens the text. "_Baby-girl you have to stay I have your creds, no creds you can't pick up your ticket at the airport."_

"I'll kill him, I'll take all his money and spend it on us. That jackass!"

She says softly making all the women chuckle knowing that kind of reaction only comes from one source a man did something.

"What did my son do, child?"

She looks up from her cell and huffs. "He took my creds, Now I can't sneak off and leave even if I wanted to."

"I don't understand Penelope, creds?" Yvonne asks.

"My credentials I need them to pick up my ticket at the airport. That's beside the point we have a rule no intra-team profiling. That's what he is doing."

"He loves you Penelope and he wants you to stay and enjoy the week with him, is that so bad?" Fran asks.

"No it's not a bad thing at all. It's just that, he doesn't get it just won't work we are too different."

"Why don't you let him decide that, it's his life too."

"Come on girls lets get ready to go out I haven't been out in ages." Sarah tells them as she takes Cindy's hand and Penelope hand in hers and pulls them off the couch.

After applying the final touches to her make-up Penelope sits on the bed and start to put her stocking on as she is fastening the last clip on her garter she hears a single knock on the door before Sarah and Desiree come in the room. She lowers her slip but not before they notice what she is doing.

"You wear stocking and a real garter?" Desiree asks.

"Yes, I always have I like them. Should I not wear them? Kevin hated them with a passion."

"Oh God no wear them. What else are you going to wear?"

I thought I would wear a lilac blouse and black skirt. Both are clean and they are dressy enough to go to dinner in."

"What about shoes?" Sarah asks.

"Three inch black heels with open toes."

"Perfect. We've come to get you. Derek is back and he need to shower and change so you can finish in my room." Desiree tells her.

She grabs her travel iron clothes and shoes before being dragged out of the bedroom and semi-pushed into another.

"Oh" He groans softly when he sees her come into the living room. He has always loved the way she looked it didn't matter if it was sweats or some funky wildly colored dress. But standing there now in a simple blouse and skirt with just a single gold chain for jewelry she looks stunning.

"You are a dirty player agent Morgan."

"Tell me baby if I had left the creds, what would you have done?"

"Called a cab and left."

"That's why I took them I want you to stay with me and my family Penelope it's important to me Baby-girl.

The conversation at dinner is lively and boisterous, the food was good not the best in town but for a Holiday week with no reservations it wasn't bad at all the band playing during the meal made things even better. Morgan made sure that he sat next to Penelope he whispered things to her throughout the meal and made her smile, a few time even blush beetroot red.

When they were finished eating they moved to closer to the dance floor, by shoving three tables together they had plenty of room.

He didn't even give her a chance to sit down, holding her as close as possible he dances with her slowly letting the music set the pace. One song after another he continues to hold her close and dance. She looks into his eyes and for once she can't read him at all. She lays her head back on his chest and finds that for the first time in her life she feels completely safe and somehow wanted but more than that she feels needed but not in the way she is needed at work this feeling is so much more powerful.

When he hears her sigh with contentment and snuggle into his chest even more he makes his move now or never. "Penelope, do you love me?"

"Yes, you know I do, I love you very much."

"I love you Penelope and I want you to give my mother what she wants more than anything in the whole world."

"Derek, your mother she is a very special lady, And if it is my power I'll give her anything she wants. Because she is your mother and I love you. So what is it that she wants?"

"A daughter-in-law that her son is madly in love with and grandbabies"

"Derek?"

He reaches into his pocket and takes out a small blue box opening it with one handed. "I love you Penelope I'm asking you to be my wife." He tells her showing her the one karat princess cut diamond ring.

She says nothing for a few seconds just looks at him standing still in the middle of the dance floor. When he see the tears on her cheeks and her thousand watt smile, then she says yes just loudly for him to hear. He slips the ring on her finger the spins her in a circle only to stop when he hears the applause from his family and friends as well as some of the rest of the dinners.

"Does mom know?" Sarah asks.

"I didn't tell her, but you know mom."

Calling it a night soon after the couples went their separate ways. Cindy went back with Desiree and her date also with the phone number of Clay her date.

"I'll tell mom that she'll see you tomorrow. " Desiree tells him.

"Derek? Aren't we going back to your mother's house."

"Baby girl this restaurant is in a Hotel. I want to celebrate and I know you don't want my mother to think ill of you. But tonight you are mine for I am staking my claim forever."

"We don't have any clothes for tomorrow. They are going to think that I'm a hooker when we come down in the morning."

"I've taking care of all that for us you have a new dress and underclothing already waiting in the car I just have to go get it before we check in.

"Awful sure of yourself weren't you agent Morgan?"

"What can I say?"

"You can start with I love you then you can kiss me again."

"See I told you, you are a very smart woman."


	7. Chapter 7

She should have known all along that he would put her fears to rest forever. She was not a virgin far from it, but she was not as experienced as he was. She could count the number of partners she had, had in one hand and still have fingers left. Kevin was the longest and the least fulfilling with him sex was sex, they were compatible but it was predictable and at times boring. For the first time in her life she knew what it was to make love and to have someone make love to you.

The skin on his chest is warm and smooth as she shifts slightly. It is his beating heart that she hears over all the rest of the noises in the room, the hum of the heater as it starts it cycle, the rustle of the curtain as the warm air starts to blow into the room. Even her heart beat is drowned out by his as she remembers.

After locking the door he placed the bag he had packed for them on the luggage rack. He took his time not wanting to rush her and make her feel uncomfortable. His tie and suit jacket come off first with care he placed them on the single chair in the room.

He walked toward her gathering her into his embrace he kissed her gently on the lips then the cheek. He kissed her ear then her neck making her suck in a breath of air sharply.

"Relax baby we have the rest of lives, I want us to remember this forever. Let me show you just how much you mean to me baby." He whispers in her ear.

When he feels her move her head just a little bit then kiss him back with just as much tenderness that he is showing her. He knows that everything will be fine.

When she starts to unbutton her blouse he stays her hands and does it himself, one layer at a time. He can't help but chuckle as he removes the blouse then the skirt only to see a silk slip covering her. She is like a Christmas present with multitude layers hiding the final prize.

Her slip soon joined her skirt and blouse on the same chair as his clothing. He groans with lust as he looks at her standing there in just ivory colored bra and panty set with a matching garter belt. Who in the hell wears garter belts with real stockings anymore? He should have known that she would, something as ultra-feminine as stocking, they fit her perfectly.

He lays her on the bed once she is completely nude and joins her in a matter of seconds. With tenderness that he is unfamiliar with he touches and discovers her body. He leaves no spot untouched, the hunger he has for her is fueled and rewarded with each and every sound that she makes making him want to touch her all the more.

Her touch is gentle and full of love as she feels the muscles on his arms and back, the more she tries and touch him the more he stays her hands. With her calves and feet she can feel the tightness in his legs as he holds his weight off of her.

When he finally enters her she wraps her legs around him pulling him down on top of her. She is rewarded with a deep growl type groan one that she hopes he will make again.

"Please don't move yet I need to get use to you, you are well endowed." She whispers to him.

Understanding why he says nothing as she raises her head slightly and starts to kiss him with the same hunger that he kissed her with just moments before. It is more than just kisses it is the way she touches him back she is conveying to him that she trusts him with her heart and body she is giving herself to him wholly.

When he feels her move hips he takes it as a sign to continue, slowly and with much care he does not want to hurt her in anyway. He lets her set the pace and is surprised when she spurs him on, moaning softly in his ear to go harder, deeper and faster.

He can feel her arch her body as he does what she asks they climax together holding on to one another for dear sweet life.

If asked he will freely admit that he likes the way she is so soft and the extra weight she has makes her all the more desirable.

He rolls off of her and takes in a deep cleansing breath of air with his eyes closed he continues to breathe deeply. Reaching for her only to come up empty handed when he feels the bed dip minutes later he opens his eyes in question.

When he sees the wet facecloth in her hands he has his answer as he feels her start to clean him. Her touch is arousing as is the look on her face when she tosses the cloth into the bathroom he fully expects her to lay down next to him it is what she does that blows him away totally. Without a word spoken between them she brings him to climax again. She leaves him again only to return with a smile as she kisses him gently her mouth tasting of mint from the mouthwash in the bathroom.

Lifting the bedding she slips in next to him laying her head on his chest she can feel him wrap an arm around her holding her close to him.

She can hear the heater start again as she shivers from the chill in the air. Even in his sleep he protects her turning them both he spoons her holding her as close as he can sharing all the body heat he has. A soft mumble from him that the room will soon be warm again is enough to make her smile.

He opens the door to his mother's home just after eleven in the morning caring a box of Danish from the local pastry shop. He holds her hand as they go into the living room knowing that is where everyone will be still having a late coffee from being out so late the night before.

It is always best to come straight to the point it is something that Fran Morgan had always tried to instill in her children and something that she does out of habit never one to stall when about anything at all.

"Your sisters told me what happened. I'm very happy for both of you. So when is the wedding?"

"In two days." Rossi answers coming out of the kitchen, he sits down with his down next to Fran with his own cup of coffee. Leaving both Derek and Penelope speechless.


	8. Chapter 8

"Rossi I thought you were going to call me so I could pick you up?" Derek asks him.

"I called here and your lovely mother told me that you and my Kitten stayed out all night. So I caught a cab." Rossi answers then he looks at both of them, he put his cup down on the table and stands.

"Kitten?"

She knows just by the tone of his voice that he wants her to talk. "I love him Dave, very much." She tells him as Derek holds her hand.

"Let me see the ring, he had better of given you a ring first." Rossi said his voice laced with just enough warning to make Morgan uncomfortable.

She lifts her hand so he can see the diamond that was now adorning her finger.

"Not bad not bad at all. But Kitten are you sure he is the one you want? I've been asked by other agents if you were free to date. Some of them better looking, and richer than him."

"I'm sure Dave, he is perfect for me and as for money if it comes down to it as long as we are together we'll get by even if it mean noodles and broth every night for dinner."

"So what kind of wedding do you want Kitten?"

"Simple with his family and you in attendance Then we can go out to eat at a really nice Italian place that I found. When we get to Quantico Derek and I will take the rest of the team out to dinner and you can break the news to them."

"That's it? Nothing extra special? What about clothes?"

"Derek can wear a suit and I have a rose colored dress that I just bought yesterday I can wear that."

"Penelope what about the dress you bought in the Bridal store, why don't you wear that it's a beautiful dress." Fran suggests.

"Baby-girl you bought a wedding dress?"

"Yes, No. I bought a dress from last season so that I could dye it blue for Carol-Anne's wedding."

"But it is a wedding dress?"

"Yes it is a wedding dress, but that's not why I bought it."

"This dress does it need to be altered at all?" Rossi asks bringing an end to the banter.

"No it fits perfectly." She admits to everyone.

"Okay then you two go to City Hall and get the license. While your doing that I will call the restaurant and make reservation for all of us. The priest that is going to marry you is an old seminary classmate of Father Jimmy. I told Jimmy all about you and he told his friend that you wouldn't need any pre-wedding classes."

"Okay then, is there anything else you want us to do for our own wedding Rossi?"

"Yes as a matter of fact there is. While you are out get wedding bands to go with that rock unless you already bought them. Buy Penelope a pair of shoes and some pretty silk flowers for her hair. And rent a tux simple and black."

"Anything else?" Derek asks with a raised brown.

" I'll take care of getting someone to take pictures for you, but you can take Penelope out to eat she looks hungry. If your are going to play with your Kitten then you have to feed her too." He answers with a innocent smile.

Hearing this Penelope lowers her head as she turns red. Rossi usually left the innuendos to the younger team members.

The couple dropped their bag off in the bedroom,while Penelope quickly freshened up, Derek gave the name of the restaurant to Rossi.

Fran waited until they left before she said anything to Rossi. "You enjoyed bossing them around didn't you?"

"Damn right I did. I've been watching them deny their feelings for each other for five years. Through her getting shot and almost dieing, through his bedding every woman that came under his spell, even her dating Kevin Lynch." Rossi says with a shiver.

"Tell me about Kevin."

"He was everything that Derek is not a complete opposite. The only thing they had in common is being smart. Kevin is a technical analyst like Penelope and Derek is a brilliant profiler, lawyer."

"So Kevin is as good as Penelope?" Fran asks.

"No one is as good as Penelope. She is scary an very dangerous when she gets her mojo going at least that's what the kids on our team call it."

"He mentioned something about her being one of the few people in the world that could do what she does. We thought that he was just exaggerating about her skill." Fran shares with him.

"No, Mrs. Morgan . He didn't happen to tell you that Penelope is barred for life from entering any building connected with the CIA?"

"Please call me Fran. And no he never mentioned any of that at all. No wonder she was able to fix our cable and program Anthony's new laptop."

"She can so all that in her sleep, Fran. Like I said scary good."

"How about joining me in the kitchen I have to make lunch Desiree will be here soon."

"I would love to. Join you and help cook if you like."

"Derek did mention that you cook and that you gave the team a cooking lesson on pasta and sauce making."

It was later afternoon before Derek opened the door for Penelope to go in first. Both of them carrying bags from different stores, laughing at something that only they were privy too. But it was the look on their faces that brought happy tears to Fran. They looked happy so very happy neither one of them had to hide anymore.

She looks at her son and tilts her head she knows that expression on his face it only means that he is up to something, good or bad it is always the same expression.

"What are you two up too"

"Nothing mama. Nothing at all."

"We are having food delivered and the whole family is coming over to celebrate your engagement. So what ever it is you two have up your sleeves get over it before they all show up."

Penelope looks at her future mother in law then at Dave before she looks back to Derek.

"No wonder you're such a good profiler it's in the genes."

"Genes have nothing to do with it baby. My mother just knows her children all too well, give her time and she will be able to figure you out too. In another words she'll know what you are up to even before you do."

"Really?" Penelope asks with wide eyes as she looks at Fran.

"Yes. Now you two go get changed, Derek wear that blue suit, and that light pink tie. Penelope wear your new rose colored dress. I washed and pressed it, you'll find it hanging in the closet. Go on get." She orders with a small laugh of her own.

"I bet ordering them felt just as good to you too. Didn't it Fran?" Rossi asks.


	9. Chapter 9

He woke slowly moving his arm reaching for his mate, not feeling a warm body only cool empty sheets. That is all it takes for him to open his eyes quickly. He tosses the bedding off and standing he sees her nightshirt on the foot of the bed. Looking around the room he sees her purse and shoes missing as well as her dress she wore the night before. A glance at the bedside clock he sees that it is just past seven thirty in the morning, late for him to be in bed but they didn't go to bed until after one in the morning.

The need to see her is overwhelming after admitting their love for one another he wants to take no chances that she will change her mind and leave him. Leaving his room dressed only in his sleeping pants and barefooted he goes in search of her.

He passes the bathroom when he sees the door open and the room empty, the living room is empty as well. Hearing noose from the kitchen he pushes the door hoping to her only to find his mother and Dave Rossi talking.

"I'm sorry about Desiree's bed being so soft." He hears his mother tell Dave.

"It's not a problem in as many hotel beds as I've slept in while working her bed wasn't half bad."

"Derek you're up? I thought you would sleep longer. Is Penelope still sleeping?"

"You mean you haven't seen her? She wasn't next to me and she's not in the bathroom." He tells her his voice laced with worry and a touch of panic.

"Derek I'm sure she is fine. Maybe she needed something from the car?"

"Mom she brought her purse and coat in last night remember, and they are both missing from my room. What if she is hurt this isn't the best neighborhood. "

"Derek I'm sure she is fine. Don't worry."

"You don't understand this is Penelope she doesn't hurt anything not even spiders she has me scoop them up on paper and put them outside."

"I think your mistaken son. I believe you that she won't hurt anyone but she will defend herself this I know she told me that after all the classes that she has had to take she knows what she has to do to keep herself safe. That no one will ever hurt her again."

"She's right Morgan, Garcia had to take the course that all techs take over again she also had to take one on one classes with the instructor until Hotch was satisfied." Rossi shares.

She opens the front door with care not wanting to make any noise and wake everyone. Penelope takes Derek's key out slowly and the closes the door with out making a sound. Or so she thinks

With a smile on her face she turns and looks straight into the eyes of a very angry Derek Morgan.

"Where the hell have you been?" He asks her as he crosses his arms in his best alpha stance.

"Out." She answers carefully not liking his tone or his stance.

"I want an answer and I want one now Penelope." He spits out.

"You know what agent Morgan I don't like the tone of your voice."

"Tough get use to it."

"Not in this life time."

"Answer the question, now. You could have been hurt."

"Derek I'll wash your clothes, make your food, clean your house, and share your bed and in time I will give you children. Just like I know you will do the same for me. But if you ever talk to me like I'm an unsub again, I'll drop you were you stand. I'm not some weakling that can't take care of myself. I've been trained, hell you helped to it, remember? I didn't go out there unarmed I'm not stupid you know, I always carry now, see?" She reaches into her coat pockets and pulls out a pepper spray can with one hand and a stun gun with the other.

"When did you get those?"

"Six months after I was shot. I even have a federal license I can carry these in all fifty states Just like you."

"Who cut the red tape for you?"

"Who do you think?"

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you, but where you?"

"Church."

"You should have woken me I would have gone with you."

"You don't go to church, I do, I needed to go it was important to me."

"Baby-girl." He says softly.

"If you two are finishes fighting I would love to start to making breakfast I'm teaching your mother how to make a breakfast frittata." Rossi tells them with a smile as he tried to break he tension in the room.

"About breakfast Dave I really need to talk to Penelope privately." Derek says as he takes her hand in his had tugs her to follow him.

"We won't see them again until this afternoon." Rossi tells Fran with a shake of his head.

"How about we go out to eat I know of a great mom and pop place that has great puffy omelettes and the best part is we don't have to clean up we are done. I really don't want to be here while they are talking, or not talking."

"I take it you noticed the complete lack of noise coming from your son's room last night."

"I noticed that is why we need to get out of here, just let me grab my coat and purse." Fran says just as they hear a door slam and a soft laugh.

"I really should spank you and teach you a lesson. Do you have any idea how dangerous this neighborhood is?"

"Yes I know and if you had bothered to check your cell phone you would have seen that I left you a message as to where I was, and what time to expect me back."

"Penelope." He groans as he steps closer. "I really want you right now."

"So who's stopping you?"

"Really?" He reaches behind her to unzip the dress only to catch the zipper in his haste.

"Wait I'll get don't pull. I just bought this dress and it was expensive." She says to late as she hears the tearing of the material.

"Damn, there goes my pretty new dress."

"I'll buy you another one now shut up and kiss me woman."

"Before I forget to tell you, Dave said our dinner plans for tomorrow have been changed."

"If you say one more word other than my name, I'll cuff you to the bed and make you regret it."

"'Really?" she asks with an arched eye brow.

"Yes really," he tells her then picks her up and drops her in the middle of the bed." As she laughs the whole time.


	10. Chapter 10

After breakfast Fran and Dave decided to go and do a little shopping. She knew that Derek owned a house and Penelope would move into, but she wanted to give them a gift something that could be used by both of them.

She thought about something for the kitchen but it was quickly dismissed after talking to Rossi. Yes members of the team cooked but they were hardly home enough to plan meals ahead and Penelope didn't eat meat.

She knew that he had enough towels and when Penelope added hers there would be plenty. She remembered helping him by the paint and bedding for his bedroom. The walls a rich cream and the bedding a dark blue he wanted simple and masculine. Penelope would add her own color soon enough.

Then she remembered the way they drank and shared their coffee and tea. It didn't matter what it was they just passed the cup back and forth. What surprised her the most was that they each started with their own cup but some how ended up switching half way through the meal.

When she saw the extra large mugs with the matching carafe she knew it was the perfect gift. She nodded enthusiastically when Rossi added his touch to the gift a coffee bean grinder and an assortment of beans and tea leaves.

Opening the door to her Fran was somewhat surprised to see Derek and Penelope sitting on the couch her feet on his lap each one of them reading Derek on a tablet and Penelope a book, with a pen in her mouth. She has to smile as she watches the two of them, so comfortable with each other acting like an old married couple. Even dressing alike jeans and a white shirt, except Penelope is barefooted and Derek has his boots on.

"Baby do you have any tea left?" Derek asks holding out his hand not even looking at her.

She doesn't say a word as she take one more sip then with only a glance put the mug in his hand before returning her attention to her own book.

"It always amazes me when ever Derek comes to visit he always finds time to read. I asked him once what he was reading and he told me. "Mom you really don't want to know."

"His right. We all have to read a lot to keep currant Hotch, Morgan and Garcia have it worse. Hotch is the unit chief and a lawyer, Derek is a lawyer and the second in command and Kitten over there she has all the technical stuff plus what ever else she is mandated to read." Rossi tells her.

"Hello kids were home, Did you behave?" Rossi asks as they come further into the home.

When they sees both of them nod their heads without looking up the older adults chuckle.

"We made dinner. Well its still cooking." Derek tells them as he puts the tablet down.

"What did you make? I have it on good authority that neither one of you can cook very well." Fran asks.

Penelope puts her book down then place her feel on the floor. "Black bean soup, salad and corn bread. I made a list and Derek went and bought it all. It is one of the few things that I can make well. And it won't be ready for another four hours it needs to simmer."

"We want to talk to both of you about the wedding tomorrow." Derek says as he helps Penelope to her feet.

"Sounds important?" Fran says.

"No not really. Just some things that we wanted." Morgan adds.

" I have found that these conversations go better at the kitchen table with plenty of coffee and some cookies as my mother is known to say." Rossi

They met in the kitchen fifteen minutes later once settled around the table it is Penelope who starts .

"We want to thank you Dave for talking to Father Jimmy and getting the priest for us. It means a lot to us. Now what we want is nothing bad just simple changes of plans. First of no tuxes, just suits for Derek and Sarah's husband Bob and you. We won't be having attendants, you and Fran can sign as witnesses."

'Okay if that's what you want I don't have a problem any of it." Fran tells them.

'We pay for everything including the dinner afterward with the whole family. It's non negotiable Rossi. You did your part you got us a priest and Father Jimmy's blessings."

"If that's what you want. who am I to say no?"

"That is just those simple things."

"So I should cancel the limo then?" Fran asks with a smirk.

"Mother!"

Later after dinner.

"We won't be late. We are just going to the movies with Sarah and Bob."

"Have fun." Rossi tells them then adds. "and be careful ."

Fran looks at Rossi as she shakes the dice. "you didn't tell him that you changed the venue for their wedding dinner or that you bought then a cake."

"She knows that I had to make other arrangements for the dinner."

"But I bet you didn't tell her that you already paid for everything for all of us, and that you even got in touch with that agent to be Cindy's date again."

"No I didn't I think they'll like it the place has a nice dance floor and I hear tell that the band will be playing some nice slow music."

"You're incorrigible." Fran tells him with an exaggerated sigh.

"No, I know true lasting love when I see it. And I want these two get the best sent off I can give them. They were always meant to be. They were just being hardheaded about it."

"You are a very nice man Dave and I'm glad they have you in their lives."

"I'm the lucky one Fran I love them like they are my own." He looks down at the game board and groans he really hates this game.


	11. Chapter 11

"I promise Derek I'll be at the church. Please go I still have to get dressed." Fran watched as Penelope kissed Derek on the cheek then closed the door. In short amount of time she had known Penelope she had never look so happy as she leaned against the door smiling.

The women decided to send all of the men over to Sarah's place to get ready. It would be easier not to have them underfoot especially Derek and the little ones.

"What do you want to do first Penelope?" Fran asks.

"I think I want a cup of tea. Then I'll shower do my make-up and get dressed we have two hours that's plenty of time.

"Two hours are you sure that will be enough time?" Desiree asks as she comes out of the kitchen with the rest of the women.

"More than enough I won't even need all of it. You ladies relax and finish getting ready too."

She takes her tea cup with her as she goes to Derek's room. Sighing softly she goes into auto pilot. She makes the bed the sets out the all of the underclothing that she will be needing bra, panties, garter and stockings as for a slip her dress has one built right into it.

She showers in fifteen minutes taking the extra time to shave her legs and underarms. Today of all days she takes extra care not to nick herself. Taking the time to apply cream to her skin she hums a song from her childhood lost in memories deeply hidden away.

Stranding in front of the mirror half dressed with Derek's robe keeping the chill away, she turns on the hair dryer. Making sure that the curls that he loves to touch so much are laying perfectly on her shoulders. The cream colored baby silk roses she clips into the back of her head hold her bangs and some of the curls in place. Keeping her make-up simple and clean looking she blots her pink stained lips one last time.

Fran knocks softly pushing open the ajar she stops in mid-stride when she sees and hears Penelope touching and talking to an open gold locket. "I'm sorry you couldn't be here with me today mom and dad. You would have loved Derek, he is just the kind of man that you would have picked for me. Honest, strong, very smart , so caring and he loves me. I know that you'll be watching from heaven." She closes the locket and starts to fasten it around her neck only to fumble the clasp.

"Let me help you Penelope." It takes Fran seconds to fasten the claps then she touches Penelope's shoulder. Penelope looks into Fran's eyes and can see the same pain in hers that she is feeling. Derek's father will be in the thoughts as well.

"I came to see if you need help, but it looks like you have everything in hand."

"I do need help. I can step into my dress but I can't zip it up. My fingers don't want to work anymore."

"Aren't you lucky that I came then? You step in and I'll zip."

With Fran leading the way they enter the living room, she steps aside so that the rest of the family can see just how beautiful Penelope looks in her wedding dress even if she is holding her shoes with one hand.

"Perfect, absolutely perfect, you're to good for him." Yvonne says as she looks at Penelope.

"No, he is to good for me. But together we are perfect." Penelope tells the women.

"We should get going do you need anything else?" Sarah asks.

"I bought a clutch purse yesterday I left it on the bed and the wrap for this dress I can't wear a coat with it."

"I'll get them." Cindy says.

"Here you're going to need this." Desire says as she comes into the living room with Cindy. She hands Penelope a bridal bouquet of small pink roses and babies breath.

"We didn't order flowers. Who did?"

"I did Penelope they are from Cindy and me, I sent a boutonniere over to Derek as well." Yvonne tells her.

"Oh thank you so much for this. I know I said I didn't want any, but, thank you."

"You're welcome now lets get to the church."

Not far away.

"Derek you wasted the whole morning watching recaps from the ballgames. Get a move on already." Rossi shouted down the hallway.

"Cool it Rossi." Derek says as he steps out of the bathroom. "See I'm all showered and dressed I just needed to shave."

"Right, just move kid."

"I don't need hours to get ready unlike some people I know."

"I just don't want you to be late and miss your own wedding, Penelope would be heartbroken."

"I wouldn't worry to much about Penelope, My mother would tan my hide if I hurt her or was late to this wedding. I think she loves Penelope more than she loves me."

"And that surprises you? We all love Penelope more than we love you, Don't we kids." Rossi asks the boys as they a play video game.

"Penny is cool and she makes great French toast. And she gave us the best cheats to the zombie game." the boys answered talking over one another.

"See what did I tell you." Rossi says as he hands him a small box. "That is from Cindy and her mother." He explains as Derek looks at the small pink rose boutonniere.

"Come on were going to be late." Bob says as he starts to get the children to the door.

Derek stands at the alter and licks his lips waiting to see her, he doesn't have to wait long as a side door opens and Rossi comes out first leading Penelope with just a hand on her elbow. When Derek finally does see her she takes she breath away, just like she has done a thousand times in the past.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man." the Priest asks.

A loud "Stop." can be heard coming from the back of the church.

"You really didn't think that you could get married without us did you?" Hotch asks as he glares at both of them as he gets to the alter.

Derek and Penelope both gulp as they look at their boss and team mates then over to Rossi who has a Cheshire cat smile on his face.

"What?" Rossi says.


	12. Chapter 12

"If you could all take your seats please." The priest tells the newcomers.

They all sit together in back of the Morgan family and watch as Derek and Penelope say their vows to one an other. Something that each and every one of them knew was a long time coming. Something that they just had to be a part of, they had seen the birth of the love and the struggles of keeping the love alive through the years. It was only fitting that they see the love come to full bloom as they promised to love and care for one another till death do them part.

Fran touches her own wedding band that her husband had placed on her finger all those years ago. How much in love she was with him, dreaming of their future and the lives that that would share together. A life and future that was cut short by a bullet. Looking at her son and how much he looks like his father and how happy she is that their son has finally found the woman that will share his life with. Fran thinks how proud his father would be that their son had become the man that he is, a son to be proud of.

Aaron sighs ever so softly as he watches Derek his friend so hurt in childhood by a monster, for any child molester is exactly that a monster. Finally accept the love that Penelope had tried to give him, a love so pure that had no strings attached to it. Love for the sake of love, a love that will make him stronger in the end. He remembers Haley and the love that they had at one time. A love he thought would stand the test of time. Thinking back on it now he should have know the signs were there all along. Their love never grew as they did, she wanted more than he was able to give, he gave her all he had and it was still not enough in the end it cost them, her life and the dreams that they once shared.

JJ feels her hand being taking into Will's. They were lucky so very lucky not so long ago they almost lost it all to a pair of deranged unsubs, who liked to cause havoc and pain just for the thrill of it. It made JJ see the truth right in front of her. Will was the man she was destine to be with, she loved him with all her heart and she knew that he loved her as well. The child they had together was proof of their love, with luck their family would grow.

Spencer sat there and quietly remembered the wedding rites that people have practiced through out the ages. He could spout facts and reasons why and when things were done. But deep in his heart he was a mess, he had confessed his love to Emily to late., she loved him too but there were to many bad memories. She needed a fresh start a place were she could start fresh and feel good about herself leaving all the self doubt behind. She had stayed too long in the BAU and had burned out. It happened to the best of them. She knew the dangers of physical love something that she was not willing to take a chance with, so she kissed him good-bye and waved one last time before she disappeared into the crowd once passed the security gates at the terminal. He hopes one day that he will find the kind of love that Derek and Penelope have.

She watches with hope that one day her daughter will find love, the kind Derek has with his Penelope. Cindy who had a part of her life stolen from her by a madman. A man who wanted a dream, complete and total control over another person. As a black women she finds it repugnant that a back man would do such a thing. She looks at her daughter and sees hope in her eyes as she watches the ceremony. Next to her daughter a fine man a man that was thoroughly check out by her nephew and by a new friend of the family agent Rossi. He knew the history he helped find the man that brought so much heartache to their family. This new man would not bring pain to them but in time he might bring them peace and happiness once Cindy learns to let go of the past and learn to trust again. From the way Clay is looking at Cindy and Anthony there is promise in the future.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." the priest says.

Derek lifts his hand and wipes away the one tear on Penelope's cheek then he kisses her gently sealing their union forever.

He takes her hand in his and turns to walk back down aisle only to see their family and friends smiling joyfully at them. When everyone has finished congratulating them he turns and takes an envelope from his suit pocket to hand to the priest, a stipend not a large one only three hundred dollars.

The priest raises his hand and waves off the envelope. "It's been taken care of Mr. Morgan thank you though."

Penelope knows Derek well so she steps in before he can say anything. "Father you are more than welcome to join us for dinner. Dave did invite you didn't he?"

"Yes he did, thank you but I must decline."

On the way out of the church Penelope takes the envelope out of Derek's hand and folds in half she inserts it into the slot of the small collection box just by the statue of St. Jude.

"I saw what you did . Think you're a pretty smart cookie don't you Kitten?"

"Yes I do and I am. We'll meet you at the restaurant. We are serious about us paying for the meal David." She tell him as she slips into the back seat of the sedan with Derek letting Sarah and Bob sit in the front.

"I take it you paid for everything against their wishes." Hotch asks as they watch the sedan drive off.

"Would I do that? Come on I'm hungry."


	13. Chapter 13

Just a single glance at Rossi and Hotch knew that the ride to the restaurant would be better if just the two of them shared a car.

"Are you okay ? You seem a little out of sorts." Hotch

" I was remembering Carolyn how much in love we were, then how we lost it all. I don't think that they will have that problem. Those two have lived though the worst already."

"Funny I was thinking about Haley as they were saying their vows. Maybe they will be the ones that finally break the odds. The BAU has the worst track record when it comes to marriages."

"They have a lot going for them, She knows what he does better than any other woman. Hell she helps all of us do our jobs better."

"Granted but still they will have to learn to leave the work at work. Bringing it home every night will make things harder for them."

"They know that, I'm sure of it Aaron. The kids are not stupid."

"No they aren't. So this restaurant how well do you know the owner?"

"Old marine buddy we keep in touch, I'm paying cost plus some extra."

"They're going to be angry with you."

"This should make them feel better we don't have the whole place to ourselves just a section. And the cake is a simple two tier vanilla with chocolate mouse filling and light pink frosting. I picked pink because our Kitten reminds me of that color."

"I don't want to know how you managed to get all that done in such a short amount of time."

" I have great friends, weddings are for families this is our family."

"You really are an old softie."

"Who else am I going to spend my money on? I hate to bring this up but do you think She has any idea of what she is getting herself into marrying a black man."

"Like you said they aren't not stupid I'm sure she does. And he'll be there to help guide her and help her over the hurdles that they will face."

"I wish I could wave a magic wand and make it easier for them."

"Just think about how strong this will make them. I for one have faith in them Dave."

They entered the restaurant slash club it is warm and comfortable with music playing and people enjoying themselves at the bar and in the dinning room. It looked like a full house with a good crowd.

Morgan wraps his arm Penelope as they walk toward their tables, he leans over and whispers in her ear making her giggle softly. He gives hr a soft kiss before he pulls away.

"I hope that you're all hungry." Rossi tells them all as he all sat down.

Down time with the team was something that everyone looked forward too. And this one party was a very long time coming. After they had finished eating the meal. Hotch stood and tapped his glass with the fork. "I thought that we would never live to see the day that Derek and Penelope finally saw what the rest of saw. There is a belief that when a soul is made in heaven it is split in half, one half male the other female, when the souls comes to earth they spend their time trying to find their other half. There is no doubt in my mind the these two have found their perfect matching half they're finally whole. Derek and Penelope we wish the best." He toasts them with a real smile.

Derek takes her hand leading her onto the dance floor, I didn't matter to him what was playing he just wanted to dance with her, his wife, for the first time. Once the music starts to play he knows for certain who picked the song, One day he would have to thank Rossi. Holding Penelope closer as the band plays, Unforgettable, the singer has a rich velvet voice that made the song all the more special.

He hears her sniffle then he pulls away and looks at her. "Don't cry baby."

"I can't help it, I'm so happy and I love you so much."

Rossi waits on the side with Fran and when the song is coming to its he leads her onto the floor and switches partners with Derek.

Rossi looks at Penelope he has to admit she has never looked more beautiful than she does right now. "I'm not your father Kitten but for tonight let me have the honor to act in his stead." She nods her head and wipes away a tear as the band starts to play, Through the years. "Thank you David, for everything." She says softly.

Holding his mother as only a son can Derek can't help to be grateful for all that she did.

"Don't cry mom. You should be happy for me and for yourself, you'll be getting those grand babies now. I love her mom, Hotch is right she completes me." "I'm happy for you son. Very happy." Fran tell him.

When the song ended other couple started to dance friends and family as well as the other guests at the club.

Derek and Penelope left the dance floor after an hour along with the rest of the family in dire need of a drink. They still had to cut the cake and share that with the family.

Sitting at a table not that far away a group of African-American women were commiserating the end of a long term relationship. What the team doesn't realize is the animosity that one of the women is feeling toward them she is drunk and volatile not a good combination at any time.

"Kloe, ignore them stay with us. Marcus was an ass to leave you like he did." One of the ladies tells her trying to hold her back.

"Leave me alone." Kloe spits out with venom. She walks to the tables were the team is still holding her glass of red wine.

"Tell what is it with all the good look black men, you don't black women you have to go after ugly fat white cows. She is so white, here this ought to help in giving her some color." Before anyone can react she throws her drink at Penelope's face and dress.

Clay and Hotch being the closest grab hold of her keeping her from causing anymore of a scene. A woman from the group comes running over to get their friend hoping that she won't arrested for what she did.

"Oh I'm so sorry Kloe's fiancés, eloped with a white woman this morning."

Understanding completely, Hotch nods. "Your friend is very lucky that we are letting her go without any charges. The woman she threw wine at is a federal analyst she works for the FBI her husband is an agent for them as well. I advise you to take her home now." Hotch says sternly.

Hotch and Clay stand guard as the women take Kloe by the arms and leave after apologizing to Hotch for the trouble that she caused.

Hotch turns in time to see that the wine had been removed from her face but her dress is ruined now stained a burgundy red.

"Derek, why didn't you tell me?" Penelope asks.

"Tell you what baby?" He asks as he tries to blot her dress some more.

"That you're black. What else are you not telling me? Do you have an extra toe? Or maybe a tail like that little boy we read about in India?"

"Baby you've seen me naked remember? No tail, no extra toe. Just me what you see is what you get."

"You know maybe we're both color blind, it's rare for women but then it would explain all my clothes wouldn't it?"

"No baby you're not color blind, I love you and all of your wacky clothes. I'm not color blind either I just happen to know what is important in life and what isn't. The color of our skin is way down on the list."

"Okay can we dance some more after we cut the cake?"

"Yes my love what ever you want." He tells her then he hugs and kisses her.

"I'm so sorry Penelope, that happened to you and your beautiful dress." Fran tells her

"Thank you. But things happen I've learned to go with the flow life is just to short to let things like that bother me. As for the dress I guess that I have to dye it burgundy now instead of blue."

JJ , Sarah pass a look and act they each grab Cindy and Desiree then Penelope they go in mass to the dance floor and dance like only girls can.

"Derek your wife she is.. ." Yvonne starts to say.

"Amazing Auntie, I'm the lucky one she loves me."

Hotch and Rossi watched as the older women were brought to the dance floor by the men.

"So tell me again Dave what was it that you were worried about? Penelope being able to deal with being married to a black man."

"You are a funny man and I forgot the kids go with the flow as she put it. They'll do fine."

"Damn right they will. They both have much to live for." Hotch says as he raises his glass in a silent toast.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you all very much for your continued support for this piece of fiction. Please remember that this is completely AU. Thank you to all that have added this to their favorites and alerts.**

She walks into the unit and without stopping straight to the round table. With puffy and slightly swollen eyes she puts a fake smile on her face as she greets her friends and team mates.

"Did he get off all right Garcia?"

"Yes Sir he did." She sits down with a sigh and wipes her face. "I have something to tell all of you. In fact I'm going to ask you all to engage in a little subterfuge."

"What is it Kitten?"

"When we got back three months ago, we thought we were I the clear. You got us clearance to get married from the director. We really didn't break any rules so to speak. Except for going over Strauss's head, and that's just chain of command. So this is our punishment for not asking her first. She can't nail Rossi so we are the next best targets."

"Punishment?" Reid asks.

"You can call it that he got sent to London because we went over her head she as much said so. Derek and I talked about it and we decided to behave like good little drones and let the Queen bee have her own way. This way it will keep the peace and she will leave the rest of you alone at least for this offense."

"Penelope when did you find out?" JJ asks.

"A month ago Strauss called us into her office and told us as she was giving Derek a five to six month reassignment to London. The thing is I'm pregnant I found out last week while you guys were in Texas and I didn't tell him. He would have raised holy hell." Penelope says looking at Spencer as she frowns lightly. "Don't say a word Spencer please. All I need all of you to do is be honest when he calls or email. You know yes she is really going home at night, yes she is taking care of herself, yes she is eating. Just don't mention to him that I am pregnant. He doesn't need the stress of being away from home and me being pregnant at the same time."

"But Garcia how can he not know? I mean." Reid asks bluntly.

"You guys were away a lot, and when he got back well we are still newlyweds. Rabbits on Rossi's place in Little Creek have nothing on us. And I've been swamped all the teams plus the in house requests. I never noticed." she replies with a shrug and a smile.

"So when are you due?" Hotch asks.

" We don't know yet the doctor wants to do a scan next month to check, one more thing I'm not telling his mother either. If I can work it out I can have both of them fly into D.C. on the same day I can tell both of them at once.

"We will do our part you do yours. Go home, rest and eat. Deal?" Hotch asks.

"Deal." She responds and shakes hands with them.

"I'll talk to Erin about how both of you are taking the "punishment" like any good drones in silence. And that we want her to give her word that she won't tell him about you being pregnant for his safety.

They all agreed it was the best course of action. They would make sure that Penelope was well taken care of in his absence and she would agree to let them. All for one, one for all as the saying goes. But in this case the baby, was the one. A baby that was already loved and wanted by so many.

No one said anything at first, it seemed like Penelope was always eating, a carrot, a piece of cheese, toast, fruit. Never candy or any kind of junk food just good food. She cut down to one cup of tea a day around three in the afternoon she had one cup, the rest of the time she drank water.

"JJ I don't remember Haley eating all the time when she was pregnant with Jack and I'm sure you didn't either. Maybe we should talk to Penelope about how much she is snacking on during the day when she gets back from her doctors."

"I've noticed Hotch, I've also noticed that she doesn't eat a full lunch either a half a sandwich with milk at her desk, and she is set until her next snack attack. Lets see what her doctor says when she gets back."

It is a late Friday morning when Penelope enters the bullpen all eyes land on her automatically she looks shell shocked as she stands there not moving.

With a look from Hotch Rossi goes to her and touches her shoulder. "Kitten what did the doctor say?"

"Tell me Dave why does everything Derek and I do have to be so over the top? We fall in love and do nothing about it for years. He asks me to marry him and we're married in three days I get pregnant and he gets sent away for months. Now this. Why couldn't we just for once do something normal like everyone else?"

"Kitten you're not making any sense at all. Maybe you should sit down." He tells her and guides her to the round table, they are quickly joined by the rest of the team.

"The reason it took so long is because they had to call in two other doctors to read the scan. I'm risk because of my age that is to start with. The second is the tech found twins on the ultra-sound the OB on duty came in when asked and looked at it and found something odd, each twins had a shadow. They did an other scan moving the probe to different angles, they found the cause of the shadows."

"Garcia what did they find?" Hotch asks firmly.

"We went for having one set of fraternal twins to two sets of identical. And I'm three and a half months along that means I got knock up right after we got married. It also explains why I've been so hungry."

"We have to tell him now Penelope." JJ suggest.

"No we don't all of you gave your word. We'll handle it like we handle everything else that happens to this team. But I'm going to need help when I get further along I'm going to tell his mother and ask her to come and stay with me. Between Fran and maybe Yvonne we'll do just fine."

"When are you going to tell Fran?" Rossi asks.

"I fly out in two hours, I'll be back Sunday this is something that can't be said over the phone. I took the day off as a personal one I hope you don't mind. I just hope that I don't get stuck sitting next to some chatterbox or worse yet a octopi man. I'll call when I land, but I have to leave now so I can pack."

"Garcia bring your creds you can get through security faster. Which airline are you using and what is your flight number?" JJ asks waiting to write it all down.

JJ waited until she had left the entire unit then she handed the paper to Rossi.

He looked at the paper and smiled. "I'll see you all on Monday." he said before leaving.

Dressed in comfortable shoes and clothes Penelope wheels her suitcase over to the check in kiosk and scans her print-out to check in.

The security line is very long and she is so happy to be early this was going to take a while. She is a little startled when a security agent came up to her with her photo.

"Agent Garcia? An agent Jareau called ahead and asked if you could be expedited through security she said that you had a medical condition that standing on your feet for long periods could cause you problems. So if you could follow me please. She also asked that we just pat you down and not use the scanner."

" Thank you JJ" She thinks as she is rushed through the security station. She also makes a mental note to send her friend some of her favorite chocolates.

Finding a seat by the gate she sits down and starts to relax reaching into her bag she pulls out a bag with celery and carrots sticks. She starts to munch happily looking at all the people waiting for their flights as well.

"It's good practice Kitten, people watching I mean. It help to sharpens our profiling skills."

"Hello Dave or should I say Dad?"

"Either one it doesn't matter. Now you rest and I'll deal with the bags. Oh by the way I upgraded you to first class next to me." He tells her as he reaches in her snack bag and takes a carrot stick.


	15. Chapter 15

He tossed his bag over his shoulder so he could carry her bag. He wanted to keep one hand free in case she needed any help at all. He knew that she wasn't that far along but he wasn't taking any chances at all. The future happiness of too many people depended on her keeping healthy and safe for the coming six months.

She looked over at him and smiled slightly. "I didn't rent a car, I thought that I would just take a taxi over to her home. You should know that I didn't call her to let her know that I was coming. I didn't want to frighten her at all, Fran got that phone call once in her life and that is enough for anyone."

"I wouldn't worry about it Kitten. Fran is one fine tough cookie."

It didn't take long before they were standing outside of Fran's door knocking. She opens the door with trepidation as she greets both David and Penelope.

"He is fine Fran." Dave answers her unasked question then kisses her softly as he pulls her into his arms for a hug.

"So um just how long as this been going on? And does Derek know?" Penelope asks as she raises one perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"I think we have more important things to talk about don't you Kitten?" Rossi deflects with ease.

"I suppose but I need the ladies room first then a snack I'm hungry." She answers before walking away.

"Do you have any fruit or cheese maybe some wheat crackers?" Dave asks as he takes Fran's hand and leads her into the kitchen.

Penelope joins them in the kitchen just a few minutes later with her laptop. When she sees the plate of food she smiles grapes, crackers and hummus. A perfect snack.

"Penelope?" Fran asks softly after they had all eaten some of the food.

"Derek is fine he really is, he sends his love, Fran. I have something to show you."

Fran waits while Penelope turns her laptop on, she doesn't have to wait long until she sees an ultra sound scan playing on the screen. Having been a nurse all those years came in handy.

"Penelope are you pregnant?" She asks joyfully.

"Yes but we have a small problem, not really a problem more of a, I don't know what to call it."

"A blessing Kitten, a blessing times four." Rossi adds.

"I don't understand."

"Fran I went for a scan because they weren't sure of my dates, we have been so busy at work and Derek has been away so much I never noticed my lack of periods. The tech found twins she called in the OB to look at the scan. He found an oddity there were shadows on the twins. They did more testing, not two babies Fran two set of identical twins and I'm three and a half months pregnant."

"Oh no, why can't you two do anything normally?" Fran asks as she sits back down.

"That's what I said, didn't I Dave?" Penelope asks him exasperatedly.

"There is more Fran, tell her Kitten."

"I'm not telling Derek he will be back in time hopefully, If I tell him now he'll worry and want to come back, and he can't he was sent to London as punishment because we got married without the approval of the section chief she got her panties in a twist. She we are taking the punishment in silence. We have to that way she leaves the rest of the unit especially our team alone."

"So what do you need?"

"Help when I get further along I won't be able to live alone in the house. The doctors told me this morning that I am high risk my age and because of the all the babies. They asked me about selective termination. I told them to stuff it. So I thought between you and Aunt Yvonne we could work something out. And as much as I love Sarah, Desiree and Cindy. We can't tell them they will spill the beans to Derek."

"NO we won't we promise." The three girls say in chorus as they enter the kitchen.

"I won't either." Yvonne says as she hugs Penelope.

"What are all of you doing here?" Penelope asks.

"We always go out eat then shopping on Fridays." Sarah tells her.

"I figure that if each one of you spend one month with her leaving Fran for the last we won't have any worries at all." Rossi advises them.

"I'll pay for the flights out and everything else while your staying with me. I have a good size nest egg put aside."

"Cindy you go first and take Anthony with you. He will like Virginia and it is not far from the capital he see all the sights." Yvonne suggests.

"We will need clothes it's warmer in Virginia." Desiree says happily at the prospect of clothes shopping.

"Penelope what's wrong?" Fran asks as she sees her daughter in -law looking sad.

"I don't know, I feel like crying because the hummus is all gone and I'm usually not like this over something as silly as an empty bowl of ground chickpeas."

"Oh little one just wait until you cry over commercials on the television . The hormones during pregnancy are horrible. Aren't they Fran?" Yvonne tells her gently as she rubs her shoulders.

"Ladies" Rossi says as he lifts his glass of orange juice. "Operation keep Derek in the dark has now started."

"Does that include not telling him that you and my mother are dating and have been." Sarah asks with a smirk.

"So this is where you have been coming when your out of town for the weekends?" Penelope asks him.

"I plead the fifth."

"You're so busted Rossi!"

"And it is so worth it." He says as he looks at Fran's happy smiling face.


	16. Chapter 16

Yawning this early Monday morning he wants coffee and his wife. One he can have the other only in his dreams at least for now that is. He stops even before he gets to start to pour his coffee when he hears his name being called. He is surprised to see his supervisor and new friend Malcolm walking over with a woman at his side.

"Morgan I'm sorry to ask but I'm pressed for time I have a meeting in ten minutes. This is Sally Jenkins she just got here from the States. Could you please show her where the tech center is?"

"Not a problem. Are we still on for lunch?"

"Yes, I'll meet you at the pub at one."

"So Sally do you like London so far?"

"Yes Sir I haven't seen much of it yet but I hope to soon."

"It's nice here and the people are the same the world over some nice, some not. You'll do fine."

"Thank you so much for showing me the way. Oh and before I forget congratulation on the big news."

"Big news?" Derek asks distractedly he is already thinking about the ten other things he has to do."

"The babies it's all over the tech center in Quantico, Imagine our shock when then news got out that Penelope was expecting two sets of identical twins. Do you know the odds of that happening? What am I saying of course you know the odds. You must be so excited and sad at the same time that you are stuck over here instead of being with her. I know my husband would be a jumble of emotions. But you're as calm as can be."

"I don't know if calm is the right word for what I'm feeling right now. But thank you for the congratulation." He tells her as he fights to maintain his calm composure.

He bides his time and when he enters the pub he finds the table were his friend is already sitting. After ordering his food and a coffee, being on duty can really stink sometimes he really wanted a pint.

"Malcolm did you know that Penelope is pregnant?"

"What? No of course not."

"I have six days of personal time on the books I'd like to take them and go see my wife."

"Go. I might even be able to get you on a military hop or you could just take the magic carpet fly over night and get there in the morning."

"I'll take the magic carpet that way I can sleep."

"Go to your place and pack buy your ticket use the badge it you have to ." Malcolm orders.

"Thanks so much Malcolm. You'll never know just how much this means to me."

He sits on the plane and looks out of the window while they were still on the tarmac.

An eight hour flight more if we have troubles with the with turbulence. Then customs, ten hours at least after catching a taxi home. No way I'm calling any one on the team. Not until I cool down some. Her looks at his watch as the plane finally takes off, two A.M. London time.

The time passed quickly Penelope keep her word and did exactly as the doctors wanted, she rested, ate small meals throughout the day, kept stress to a minimum or at least she tried to, and she went home every night to sleep in her bed.

Cindy only stayed with her for three weeks she had to get back and start a new job. Sarah couldn't come her children came down with chicken pox they couldn't take the chance with Penelope or the babies, that left Desiree out too she had been exposed by babysitting.

Sitting comfortably in Derek's favorite chair with her feet up a laptop on her lap. She looks up when she hears the door open, in time to see Fran and Yvonne both come in with Rossi closing the door behind them. She puts the laptop she was using to one side and starts to stand.

"Stay put. Penelope." Yvonne orders as she places the bags on the floor near the wall.

"We both decided to come down and stay until the babies are born." Fran explains as she looks around the neat but dusty room.

Penelope watches her and smiles slightly. "I know it needs dusting and more than likely vacuuming too. The only thing I asked of Cindy was to make sure that the bathrooms were clean and that kitchen was tidy and no dishes were left in the sink it's a pet peeve of mine. After all she went through she is entitled to be a little lax.

"No worries and thank you for taking care of her and Anthony she told us all that you did and how much fun you had. She said you made her feel at home, a real home." Yvonne explained.

"This is her home away from home she is family."

"When do you go back to the doctor Penelope?" Fran asks her as she sits on the sofa.

"Tomorrow I am four months and one week pregnant. I go once a week now."

"What were doing on the laptop Kitten? Not work I hope."

"Not work making a wish list of things that I need to get. I'm not doing any shopping at all until they are here I found a place that can have everything shipped over night. Except for the cribs and mattresses. Those we have to get here and then you and the rest of the men can build along with the changing table. And bookcase to hold all of the things we will need the first two months,"

"Kitten just how much stuff are we taking about?"

"Lots of stuff and I'm keeping it down to the minimum babies grow fast. No worries though like I said I was single for a long time and I saved money. I can buy everything that we will be needing in cash and still have enough money left to make the house payment for five years, like I said I was a compulsive saver."

To say that she was in the safe and competent hands of two experienced mothers would be an understatement Fran wanted her safe and comfortable for two reasons.

Her son loves Penelope very much, she is his everything. And now she is carrying deep in her body the future, her grandchildren. Proof to the world that love can conquer all.

The team was taking no chances with her at all, Esther was taken away and put in Rossi's garage for the time being she was left with Derek's car, newer and safer it also had a built in GPS.

Yes she was growing and was now wearing maternity clothes sporting a bump. With Fran on one side and Yvonne on the other they walked into the doctors office in the medical annex building.

"Penelope the doctor would like to talk to you first in his office before you are examined." The nurse tells her.

She looks at Fran and Yvonne and frowns. "You'd better come with me I don't like the sound this."

"Come on Derek's baby-girl will be right by your side." Fran tells her.

"Doctor. this is my mother-in-law Fran and my aunt-in-law Yvonne. They are going to be staying with me until the babies get here." Penelope says just before she sits down. "Is something wrong with the babies?" she asks.

"No Penelope as far as we know all is well. As you know I am the lead doctor in this practice. We talked about you at our weekly meeting we have come to a decision about your care for the rest of your pregnancy. I know you wanted a midwife to deliver your children. But in all honesty with you being high risk we can't take the chance. All of us, the three doctors in the practice and your midwife will be with you when it comes time to have these babies."

"Oh that's fine I have no problem with that at all." Penelope responds with a happy smile.

"I'm glad that you will have someone staying with you that will make things a lot easier for you. Now for some new ground rules. From your chart I can see that you are seventeen weeks along. We want to keep the babies in you as long as possible. So today we are going to put two or three stitches in your cervix and then when you leave here you go to bed, and stay there. You can get up to bathe and go to the bathroom and that's it. Also we want you to have no more than a forty-five degree incline from now on when you are sitting, Flat or with just two pillow would be even better. We have to take the pressure off of your cervix. If we can keep the little ones in you for sixteen more week it will be a God sent, we are going to try and shoot for that more would be better."

"Can I work?"

"As long as you can work from bed, for now. We are going to admit you to the hospital when we feel the time is right, we are thinking twenty-seven weeks. Then you do nothing but rest and eat lots of small meals."

"Any orders special Doctor?" Fran asks

"We really want her well rested we'd also like to keep tabs on her blood pressure we can teach you how to use one if you buy one. Or we can arrange for a visiting nurse to come everyday."

"I was a nurse for thirty years doctor I'll call in the readings, do you want morning or afternoon?"

"Both would be best. And that Penelope is one less thing we have to worry about."

She called in a take out order on the way home. Once home Fran suggested that she take a shower and get into bed. Feeling a little bit tired she nodded her head yes.

Feeling better in fresh pajamas she sits on the bed and reaches for Derek's pillow only to see that the bedding has been changed including the pillow case that still held his scent. Sighing softly she can feel the tears start to form in her eyes as she buries her head in the pillow trying to catch a ghost of his scent.

"Now doesn't that feel better? Yvonne and I changed the sheets we found them in the closet with the towels. I hope you don't mind we couldn't understand why this one pillow had an odd case on it.." Fran explained

Penelope moves her face away from the pillow and blinks as the tears fall on her cheeks.

"I didn't change the case it still smelled like Derek."

"Oh Penelope I'm sorry we didn't know." Yvonne says as she walks in with a tray of food for them to share.

"It's okay, thank you for making the bed I am tired and after we eat I think I will nap."

"While your napping I'm going to call Dave and have him pick up a blood pressure monitor for you. He can bring it when he comes for dinner tonight."

"Are they still in town?" Penelope asks.

"Yes but only he will be coming as far as we know."

They talked while they ate and made plans to make a real list of things that they could make, blankets, booties and hats.

The older women help her lay semi flat when they see that Penelope is fighting to stay awake. They both smile when they hear she mumble a soft thank you mom before she succumbs to sleep.

Settling in the living room Yvonne and Fran were comfortably sipping tea laughing each one happily knitting from yarn and needles taken from Penelope's Knitting bag.

When the front door opens wide it causes both of the women to stand, they were not expecting Dave for a while, only to come face to face with very perturbed Derek Morgan.

"Hello Mother. Hello Aunt Yvonne what's new?" He says after he drops his bags and crosses his arms over his broad chest making sure he put his best glare on.


	17. Chapter 17

"Derek Marcus Morgan! Don't you take that tone with me. Now close the door because I know that you were taught better than that." Fran scolds him, her own glare meeting his.

As much as he wanted to talk back he couldn't. It was ingrained into his being you respect your mother this was taught to him by his father starting from the time he first learned to walk. It was a lesson he never forgot and by extension his aunt his father's sister was included as well.

"Yes mother. Please excuse my outburst."

"You're excused Derek. I looks like you've been up for hours? Go shower and change your clothes I'll make you a light meal then we can talk."

"Mom I really want to talk to you now." He tells her.

"Shower and food then we will talk it will give you the time you need to cool off that hot head of yours."

He lowers his head in defeat, grabs his bag and goes to his room. Mumbling swears the whole way.

"Fran, how could you?" Yvonne asks as she tries to control her laughter.

"Once he sees her and the size of her belly filled with his children he'll forget all about me and his temper. Come on we have to start cooking." Fran tells her not even bothering to control her laughter at all.

Seeing his bedroom door ajar he is surprised, he likes the door open during the day and he knows that Penelope does too. It keeps the air in the room from getting stale. With a push from one hand the door opens wide, it is what he sees upon entering the room that makes Derek stop dead in his tracks.

His wife, his baby-girl laying in the bed sleeping on her left side. Her right hand laying on his empty pillow. He hears her make a small noise then turn on her back it is then that he can see the roundness of her belly.

He pivots soundlessly and closes the door, with movements that come from practice he goes to the bathroom and strips down a quick shower, and fresh boxes from his bag. He is ready to do something that he has been dreaming about for the last few weeks, he gently lifts the sheet and light blanket and slips in to bed next to her.

He lays there quietly and waits for the inevitably, it doesn't take long. She turns once again in her sleep and reaches out for him, he can hear her mumble a soft love you, as he lays his hand on her belly.

She is dreaming a pleasant dream of being with her husband. Of cuddling with him as he holds her close to his body. She can smell him as she reaches for him as he lays his hand on her belly.

This is to real she opens her eyes wide in fright when she feels a hand touch her. She tries to move but stops when she see him next to her with a smile on his handsome face. She reaches out to touch his face only to have him take her hand and bring it to his lips and kiss it, never letting go of it.

"Derek is it really you?"

"Yes baby-girl it's me. Now go back to sleep we can talk later. I'll be right here next to you when you wake up. I promise, my love."

It takes a few minutes but they find a way to get as close as they can be touching and holding on to one another. Her hand over his heart and his over her hand, For the first time in weeks he feels at peace he is whole again. He can close his eyes and really sleep with out fear and longing.

It is the frantic knocking at the front door that causes both Fran and Yvonne to answer the front door together. They open the door slowly ready to slam it again if needed they each let go of the breath they are holding when they see Hotch and the rest of the team standing there.

"Is Derek here? We got a report that he was seen at the airport." Hotch says with worry.

"We want and need to get to him before he goes off on Strauss." JJ explains to the women.

"He is well chastised and right now he is sleeping we think after that long flight. He looked like he didn't sleep a wink the whole flight over." Fran answers.

"Chastised?" Reid asks.

"He tried his best FBI voice and stance on us. His mother reminded him just who he was talking too. Then she told him to shower and change clothes." Yvonne informs them with a chuckle.

Sniffing the air Rossi smiles at Fran. "What are you ladies cooking?"

"Come on there is plenty." Yvonne says as she leads the way into the kitchen.


	18. Chapter 18

He can feel her settle down as her breathing returns to a steady rhythm. She feels so good next to him. He can feel the anger slowly leave him, he trusts her he always has from that very first day that she helped him out of a jam. Penelope the love of his life the only person other than his mother that he trusts implicitly. She must have had a reason to keep the news from him, something that she thought was very important. As much as he wants to sleep he knows that he shouldn't the sooner he gets used to the time zone the better.

He waits until she turns away from him, he places his pillow right next to her snugly before he leaves the room.

Dressed in faded jeans and a tee shirt he leaves the room as quietly as he entered it earlier. Hearing voices coming from the kitchen he walks slowly gathering his thought as he goes.

"I see the all the conspirators are gathered together in one place that should make things easier. Don't you think?" He asks calmly but with a edge in his voice.

"Sit down Derek I'll get you a plate." Yvonne tells him

"Is Penelope sleeping?" Fran asks as she pours him come coffee.

"Yes she is sleeping." He takes a sip of his coffee. "Who wants to go first?"

"I guess I should." Penelope said from behind him making him turn around so fast he spills his coffee. Everyone stands and looks at her standing there dressed in a floral print dress her hands on her belly.

"What are you doing up? I thought you were sleeping." He asks her

"You're suppose to be in bed." Fran scolds.

"Penelope you know better." Yvonne admonishes.

"I was walking around yesterday and this morning. I know he said bed rest he also said no more than forty-five degree incline I can get that and less in the recliner. Besides that bedroom is too cold and I was lonely."

He goes to her and guides her to the recliner once she is seated he covers her legs and bump with a throw blanket.

"When we finish talking you go back to bed." He tells her firmly then drop a kiss on her head.

When they all get comfortable in the living room, she takes the offered glass from Fran. Thanking her, Penelope waits until Fran is sitting down next to Dave before she starts.

"I found out I was pregnant before you left. I didn't tell you. Remember we decided to take the punishment in silence that way Strauss would leave the unit alone especially the team."

"I remember, baby-girl."

"She made a deal with us that she would follow all the doctors orders and eat well and go home to sleep every night. We all agreed on it." Hotch tells him.

"I went for an ultra -sound a month after you left to confirm dates and just how pregnant I was at the time. The tech found twins she called the OB on duty in to look at the scan it was then after more testing and an other doctor studying the scan they found out about the other two babies. That made me change my plans right away. High risk because of my age then hit with the whammy of four babies at once. I knew I needed help so I went to your mother."

"I made sure she got through security without hassle or being scanned." JJ tells him

"I went with her Derek. I made sure she traveled in comfort and not left alone."

After listening to everyone tell their part in the story, he just looked at them and gathered his thoughts.

"But why Penelope ? You should have told me, they are my children too."

"Because of this, what you are doing right now. My love every time anything happens to me you go into this ultra- alpha overdrive behavior like you're protecting a pack or something. I wanted you to keep your head on the job not thinking about us here."

"Penelope, I hate to be the one to break it to you, you are a pack now, my pack."

"You're funny, not! So how did you find out anyway no one knew outside of the team."

"A new tech, Sally something, reported in yesterday morning she told me that it was all over the tech center."

"Well that was my doing." Reid said softly. When every one looked at him he coughed then continued. "I told Maggie."

"Oh Spencer how could you? Maggie is the biggest blabber mouth in all of Quantico."

"I know, I also knew that Sally was being transferred I was counting on her to blab too. Derek should be here with you, they are his children too. A father has the right to be evolved if he wants to, I'm sorry Garcia but I couldn't let you make that decision for him."

Understanding his point but still not likening it Penelope nods her head accepting his apology.

"So how are we going to get Morgan home to his family where he belongs?" JJ asks.

"I thought about it on the way home, it is a long flight. I'm going to go see Strauss tomorrow, and tell her that either she lets me come home now or I'll go work at homeland I've been offered a job there before. That is after I go see the director and tell him why I'm leaving in the first place."

"Derek are you sure you want to burn that bridge?" Hotch asks him with a grim expression.

"John is a nice guy and he likes me and he loves Penelope. She is a prize to have in his arsenal."

"Just how well do you know him." Reid inquires softly knowing that he is still in the dog house with Penelope.

"He has a nice safe room now I helped him build it."

""Enough said." Rossi adds with a smile.

"Penelope you are going back to bed and you are going to stay there until I can turn the dinning room into a bedroom. The rest of you go back to work that way we can keep the peace with Strauss. Come back for dinner though we'd love to have you all Jack, Will and Henry too. I'd like to stay Rossi and help draw up some plans, then we can discus his intentions toward my mother. Just how long have you two been seeing one another anyway?"

"I'll bring back a nice salad." JJ says as she starts for the door.

"Cake, cake or maybe pie that is what I'll bring." Reid says trailing after her.

"Sparkling apple cider is what I will bring. Good luck Dave remember he is the best, he had the best teachers, that is why he is the one who usually integrates the unsubs first."

Knowing that look on her husbands face Penelope tugs his at his pants pocket.

He looks down at her in concern. "Baby what is wrong?"

"Help me up please I have to go to the bathroom. Then could you please bring me an apple I'm hungry again."

"In bed right?"

"Yes in bed just like you want."

"Good girl."

Derek being so focused on Penelope he completely missed that look that passed between the three women and the silent thank you that Fran said to her.


	19. Chapter 19

He couldn't stop looking at her, as he laid there on his side his head propped up by his hand. She is so beautiful laying next to him in a pale pink nightgown so soft and curvy so much more than he remembered.. The things he wanted to do to her, it had been to long since they had been together. He could feel himself getting aroused just from the smell of her hair and skin.

"Derek I'm sorry baby I can't, doctors orders. I can help you with my hand or I can blow your thoughts right out of your head." She says as she opens her eyes.

"How did you know?"

" You my love are leaning right against me and you're growing, I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? It's going to be a long five months." He grumbles as he gets out of bed.

"Seven months."

"Seven months?"

"We have to wait for six weeks after they are born, or until the doctor gives the okay. I rounded up."

"It's a good thing we have a weight room in the basement."

"I take it that you are saying no to me." She says as she shifts in bed.

He kisses her and raises her chin just a touch. "Be good and stay in bed. I'll be back after I talk to Strauss."

She watches him come out of their bathroom with a towel wrapped around his middle riding low on his hips. She closes her eyes and growls softly.

"It's nice to know I'm not the only one that is unfulfilled, and frustrated." He tells her as he pulls up his boxers.

"Ha ha. Just for that I'm going to be needed a few things. After you talk to Strauss can you pick them up for me please?"

"Okay baby anything you need."

"Derek you're not angry about your mom and Rossi are you?"

"Not really I know Rossi is a gentleman and now that I know that they are taking things slow. I feel better about it but, if he hurts her."

"He won't he is afraid of what we will do to him." Penelope smiles as she continues to watch him get dressed.

After they share breakfast he leaves her in the care of his mother and aunt. With a promise to bring back a surprise if she behaves.

Straightening the sleeves of his shirt and suit, Derek knows that clothes define part of a person, even if it is just subconsciously. He doesn't need back up but he does stop in just to get his bearings before he goes to see Strauss.

Ross and Hotch watch him as he walks into the unit confidently, wearing a dark charcoal suit and crisp white shirt the only color is in his tie red. Power red is what they call it on the hill with a matching pocket handkerchief. He knows the game and he knows how to play it better than most.

"Nice suit Derek." Rossi tells him.

" A gift from Penelope, a tailor in London, a tech friend of hers set up the appointment. I don't even know how much she paid for it."

"Trust me you don't want to know." Rossi informs him with a pat on his shoulder.

"Keep your head on straight Derek she likes to play hard ball. Play it harder." Hotch tells him. "Fix your tie and go to what you do best."

He knocks on the door and opens it without waiting for a response. "Agent Morgan aren't you suppose to be in England?"

"I had six days on the books, imagine my surprise when Sally the new tech told me that my wife is pregnant with two sets of identical twins. I took my days to find out why she didn't tell me. Do you know what she said? So I wouldn't worry about her and the babies. So I could keep my head on the job, So you section chief Strauss would leave the BAU and Hotch's team alone."

"I was doing my job."

"No ma'am you weren't. We had permission from the Director to get married. We needed his because of Penelope's contract with the Bureau you were just angry that Dave went over your head to get the permission. So here is the deal chief Strauss I come back to be with my wife and this very high risk pregnancy or I take the job offer from Homeland that I have."

"Don't make empty threats agent Morgan." She tells him leaning back in her chair.

"I never make empty threats ma'am. Either I come back to the BAU or I leave. Either way I will be with my wife. You choose chief Strauss, the BAU or Homeland, I'll also leave it you to tell the director as to why I left."

She looks at him hard thinking that he is bluffing no one would leave the best team in the BAU willingly. She stands ready to call his bluff

A sharp knock at the door and she closes her mouth as she sees the director come into her office.

"Agent Morgan I heard you were back. Congratulation are in order I heard the great news through the grapevine. Is Penelope well? I went to see her and she is not here." The director tell him as they shake hands.

"The doctor put her on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy. I was going to human resources when I left here. To get the paperwork started for a leave of absence."

"I couldn't understand why went in the first place. A newly married man. If either of you need anything just ask. Will she still be able to do small projects for me?"

"As long as she can reach a keyboard, I have no doubt that she will."

"Good, good. By the way are you back for good or is this just quick visit?"

"He is back for good Director. I assume he just needs to file follow-up paper work with the London office." Strauss informs him knowing that she has lost the battle this time.

The director nods his head then leaves the office, and his two agents standing there.

"Do you need to go back for any personal things agent Morgan?"

"No ma'am I took everything that was mine when I left. I can finish the all the reports and paper work and have them shipped over within the week"

"Good see that's done. You're dismissed agent Morgan."

"Yes ma'am. Good day Chief Strauss." He tells her with a nod of his head then leaves the office without another word.

He stands by the elevator and waits for it to come back from he has to wait a long time as it appears to be coming from the top floor.

"Spencer." he say as he enters the empty elevator.

"John, it's nice to see you again."

Reid clears his throat after a moment of silence. "Thank you sir."

"She is a suit sometimes she forgets that people come first."

"Yes Sir."

"I expect pictures Spencer and keep me informed. One last thing congratulations on your new year. I'm sorry I missed the coin presentation."

"Thanks John that means more to me than anything else."

"I know exactly how you feel Spencer, exactly."

Derek goes straight to Hotch's office after leaving human resources." I'll be back next week." He informs his boss.

"What happened?"

"We were at a stalemate. I thought for sure I was going to have to really go to Homeland. The director came in and she caved."

"So are you staying or not? Can I come over later I found some great stuff for Garcia to do while she is confined to bed. I've been doing a little reading." Spencer asks as he fingers the new coin in his pocket with one hand, while handing Hotch a file with the other.

"I'm staying." Morgan answers.


	20. Chapter 20

He opened the door the doctors office quickly momentarily forgetting where he was. His clothes wrinkled and he is not as fresh as he would have liked. Only to come face to face with his mother and aunt. The older women smiled as they tried to control their laughter.

"She just went into the office Derek, I'm sure if you let the receptionist know you're here they will let you go back there." Fran informs him.

He doesn't even have to say anything to the receptionist when he goes to the window.

"Go right on back Agent Morgan room two."

"Thanks you can call me Derek, you know."

He knocks once on the door then opens it stepping inside the small exam room. He sees his wife being helped to lay down on the exam table. He takes the needed steps to help her get comfortable too

"When did you get in?"

"Half an hour ago Hotch drove and dropped me off."

"I'm glad you're here."

"Me too Baby-girl."

He watches as the midwife pulls up Penelope's shirt and pull the elastic panel of her pants own to her pubic line. He holds her hand as the midwife measures the size of her belly then feel her large midsection with both hands carefully moving from all around her. When a doctor comes in the room Derek watches as he washes his hands before he even touches his wife repeating everything that the midwife did. Derek watches with fascination as the midwife and the doctor each use stethoscopes listening to his children inside of his beautiful wife. He stays quiet as both the doctor and the midwife each call out numbers to the nurse. Once she is sitting up once again, Penelope takes a breath and smiles at her husband.

"How are you feeling today Penelope?" The doctor asks.

"I'm good doctor Steve tired and a little short of breath.

"You're twenty-five weeks today and we are all so very happy with you and the pregnancy so far, you are doing better than we hoped. Are you having any spotting? Is your underwear damp or wet other than normal? Are you doing any exercises?"

"No to both. As for exercises Derek got me a triangle leg pillow and two pound weights for my ankles, we do leg lifts every night, Kegel reps too."

"Good. I don't have to remind you about sex?"

"No intercourse but we have been creative. I've been getting all of the benefits I feel guilty but she tells me to stuff it. That after the babies are her I owe her big time."

"I've heard her say stuff it before. I've found it easier just to agree with her."

"I see you've met 'the' Penelope glare." Derek says with a laugh.

Nodding, Steve looks through the chart and writes down some notes. "I need you to eat more protein your anemic I also want you to gain one to two pound by next week."

"I'm as big as a cow now." Penelope says with a pout.

"You haven't gained any weight for the past two weeks we need the babies to be at least five pounds each. That means you eat small meals throughout the day. It's important Penelope."

"She'll do it. I'll make sure of it." Derek tells him.

He has to go back to work finish the paperwork from the last case and pick up Esther. Saying good-bye to the women in his life he waves as they drive away leaving him in front of his work.

It doesn't take long to finish the paperwork and help Hotch get rid of a few reports as well. After he drops of the few files to Hotch he goes to Rossi's office.

"How it our Kitten and the litter?" He asks with a smile

"She'd kill you if you said that in front of her you know?"

"I know but it's better than having you call her your pack."

"Granted. So the doctor says she needs to eat more protein and she has to gain one to two pounds by next week."

"Okay so we cook and she eats whether she likes it or not."

"Yes she going to hate it but she has to for the babies."

"She likes pasta, so meat ravioli and spinach salad for dinner? I'll cook."

"You can make her eat it too." Morgan challenges him with a smirk.

"That we can leave to your mother and aunt." Rossi informs him.

"See you are a smart man and that is why I'm letting you date my mother Dave. Oh and Dave my mother said that you wanted to take her away for the weekend. If you hurt her I'll kill you. But you can go with my blessings."

"You're such a good kid. I might even buy you a nice big. . .."

"Don't push it Dave." Morgan warns him with a glare.


	21. Chapter 21

He had been up since three in the morning after they captured the unsub the team flew back to Virginia from Arizona. Foremost on his mind was his wife and children the doctors delayed putting her in the hospital until she was twenty-eight weeks along. His family was well cared for and healthy growing a little bit more each day. She was just about to enter her thirty-third week. He wanted to be with her so badly but he had responsibilities first his job and the never ending paperwork.

It was just after four in the afternoon when he entered her room he had to smile looking at her truth be told she looked not well all swollen and puffy. But they had been careful they watched what she ate she only gained the weight needed for the babies not one pound more. This late in the pregnancy she was holding on to lots of water and it showed in her face and legs not once did she complain. He was so very proud of her she was risking everything so that they could have a family.

Without making a sound he sits down in the chair closest to her bed he places his hand on top of hers then joins her in sleep. It is the smell of coffee that wakes him up. He opens his eyes to see the rest of the team standing there sipping away on what is commonly known as the lifeblood of police worldwide. Caffeine in any form will do just ask any one who carries a badge.

Feeling Derek gently squeeze her hand Penelope opens her eyes and smiles. "Hello my lovelies, what a pleasant surprise."

"She is very swollen it must be very uncomfortable retaining all that water." Reid says to no one particular. As JJ helps Penelope get more comfortable by moving pillows.

"Reid." Hotch says sternly.

"I'm sorry but I was only stating a fact. Maybe you should mention it to her doctors Morgan."

"Kid I'd shut up if I were you." Rossi tells him with a single glance.

"Thank you for your input Dr. Reid, I do believe our team has everything in hand." Dr. Steve says as he walks into the room. Looking at the group of people that he has come to know well over the past few weeks.

"Penelope, Derek I would asks you how you are feeling but I think I know already. I just looked over the latest results from all of the blood work and scan that you had today. Tomorrow you start your thirty-third week the day after you are going to do the c-section. That gives us time to book the OR and get everyone in place three people for each baby. One nurse, one pediatric anesthetist and one pediatrician. Your babies will get individual care from the start then once they are assessed we will have a better idea of when they can go home. One last thing do you still want the tubal once the babies are born?"

"Yes we've talked about it and it's what we want." Derek answers him.

"I'll tell Fran when we go out for dinner tonight and I'll book a flight out for Yvonne." Rossi tells them.

"Thanks Dave." Penelope and Derek each tell him.

"You Derek look like crap go home and stay there sleep and rest. It's going to be a long day. Do you need a note for your boss?" Steve asks looking right at Hotch.

"No, Steve he won't need a note." Hotch tells him with a smile ghosting his lips.

""Good. Now all of you say good -bye and go home and sleep follow the same advice that I just gave Derek."

"Rest Garcia you're going to it. I'll bring you something pretty to change into once they are born." JJ tells her.

"Thanks JJ, give my love to Will and Henry."

One by one they left leaving only Derek alone with Penelope. He holds her hand and kisses her gently.

"I'm glad that Rossi is sending for your aunt. I've missed her and I'm sure Fran has missed her too."

"Me too baby-girl, I bet she was sewing and knitting like crazy just like my mother."

I wouldn't doubt it at all. Derek dive home safe please you'll come see me tomorrow afternoon right after you've slept and showered?"

"Yes baby, I promise. Now eat your snack and go to sleep."

"Like I can do anything else." she said with a pout.

"Be good I'll see you tomorrow."

She ate very little of the food on the try she was very uncomfortable her stomach always felt full and even breathing had become a chore. A good deep breath is something that was just not possible at least for now.

It was just past two in the morning when she woke up a sharp pain ran across her whole abdomen. She tried to sooth her babies by rubbing her belly. As soon as she touched her belly she felt and heard a gush of water as it come out of her and onto the bed dripping onto the floor. She closed her eyes and said a quick prayer then hit the call button.

Penelope usually never called for help unless she needed help to the loo. When the nurse came to see which she wanted she was shocked to see a puddle of water ion the floor.

"My water broke." Penelope informed her.

She turns and walks just to the door and calls out to the other nurse.

"Call Steve and gather the troops, Penelope's water broke."

As she is changing Penelope's hospital johnnie and the starting to remove the wet sheets, cell phones start to ring allover the city.

"I started the cell tree and I called the OR., the NICU, the anesthesiologist got his call as well." The other nurse says as she comes in the room with fresh linen.

"I don't mean to be a pain but did you think to call my husband?"

"I'll do that right now. I'm sorry Penelope you caught us off guard." After the wet linen is changed and a blue absorbing mat is placed under Penelope.

The nurse picks up the room phone and taps the numbers as Penelope recites them. She watches as Penelope picks up her cell and tap one number on speed dial.

"Morgan." is the sleeping greeting that she hears.

"Mr. Morgan this is Lorraine the night nurse. Penelope's water broke we are gathering the troops."

"On my way." he tells then ends the call.

"Rossi" the gruff voice says then pauses before continuing. "This had better be good."

"Dave it's me."

"Kitten what's wrong?" He says sitting up in be wide awake giving her his full attention.

"My water just broke. Could you please go get Derek? I don't want him driving here."

"We will be there soon Kitten."

The two men meet in the hallway of Morgan's house Fran right behind Rossi running her fingers through her hair. "Lets go I've got everything ready and extra change for the coffee machine. I'll start calling the rest of the team once we are at the hospital." She tells them then she kisses Derek and walks passed both of them with a big smile.

"Would you look at that a grandmother is about to born."

"About to be Dave? Sarah has kids."

"How many times does a woman get to be the grandmother of four newborns at once?"

"I get it. I really do. But you know I wish someone would be kind enough to tell me why can't we do anything normal like everyone else?"

"You and Kitten normal? Now that is funny."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Just a small note to thank everyone who has added this story to their favorite and alerts lists. For all the reviews and continued support thank you. It means so much to me. **

She knew her husband was fifty-five minutes away, thirty if they used sirens and sped. She wanted him here with her now, yes she would freely admit that she was scared, they had read all the books so they knew the process but reality was so much different.

Fifteen minutes that is how long ago her water broke it seems like a lifetime, the contractions were getting stronger, clutching the sheet around her lower belly with both hands she blew out a breath of air just like in the video they watched. It hurt it wasn't suppose to hurt this bad in the first stage of labour. That much she knew, she bit her lower lip as they came and got her wheeling the bed into the pre-op room.

She saw her doctor, now her friend, Steve come into the room already dressed in scrubs. She lets go of the sheet with the hand that has the IV to move some hair away from her face. What she sees frightens her more than anything else she had ever seen in her life.

"Penelope. You and the babies fooled us I was sure we would have the extra two days to get ready." He tells her as he ties his scrub hat on.

"Steve there is something wrong, look." she tells him as she moves her hand, he sees blood on the sheet, and he can see that it is spreading.

He turns and yells Code Red move stat! No sooner had he yelled out those words than they were in the OR.

"Listen to me Penelope, there is no time we have to knock you out and get the babies"

"I trust you Steve, just promise me save them first please. Promise me."

He knows that he has no right in making the promise but he does he needs her fighting even in her sleep she will fight for the lives of her children. He nods to the anesthesiologist

"I promise now you sleep and fight dream of your beautiful baby.." that is as far as she hears once the drugs start to do their work.

He runs into the floor looking for a nurse to tell him where his wife is so he can join her. Steve had cleared him being in the OR when they did the section.

A nurse he had come to see on a regular basis walked out of one of the other patient's room. When she saw him standing there she took a deep breath and went to him.

"Derek, Penelope has been taken to the OR. You can't be there right now, there was a problem. I just have to wait for another nurse to come and cover me, I am going to be your go between." Seeing the expression on his face she continues. "They went to the pre-op fifteen minutes ago after her water broke. She talked to Steve they found a problem he took her right to the OR five minutes ago."

"Problem? What do you mean problem, Karen?"

He waits with her for a few seconds more before nurse runs onto the floor.

"You only have one mom and baby, she is a nursing mom. Go check on them in ten minutes." Karen tells her replacement.

"Did you bring family with you, Derek?" She asks him softly.

"Yes my mom and a family friend."

"I'll tell all of you at the same time." She leads the way into the waiting room.

Karen waited until Derek was sitting next to his mother before she began It didn't take her long to tell him what had happened. She also gently reminded him that Penelope and his children were getting the best care available. To stay put here and she would go check the OR and bring him all updates.

"Derek, Penelope will be just fine so will the babies. Have faith son, she will be just fine."

Dave whispered to Fran as Derek stared at the door leading to the OR.

"I'll be right back Derek, Fran and I each want some coffee I'll bring some too."

He sees Derek nod his head in response but Dave knows that if asked Derek wouldn't even be able to tell anybody what Dave just said.

He takes his cell out of his pocket as he is standing next to the coffee machine, he hit number one on speed dial.

"Hotchner."

"Aaron, we are at the hospital there is a problem, I know Jessica has Jack."

"Say no more I'm on my way, I'll call JJ too, Will has Henry visiting relatives."

After ending the call Rossi walks away slowly, coffee forgotten as he adds his prayers to those already being said by Fran and hopefully Derek.

Karen came out within a few minutes, she calmly told them that they had started an emergency c- section that Penelope was doing fine. That baby number one should be here in a few minutes.

Rossi came back just in time to see both Fran and Derek standing near the opening OR door watching an isolette come out with a tiny screaming naked baby boy laying inside it.

"Mom you go with him please I can't be in both places at once." Fran followed the three people that were with the baby. She stayed close watch him at the same time far enough away giving his medical team the room it needed to care for him.

A few minutes later an other isolette came out this time it was Ross that followed the baby.

Derek was beside himself he wanted to be with his Penelope but his children needed him too. Pacing up and down in front of the door waiting for news, that is how Hotch and JJ find him.

"Two babies are here both boys. Dave and my mother are down there watching." he tells them quickly before he starts to pace again. He stops when he sees Dave come back.

"What happened?" Derek asks his voice full of fear.

"Your mother told me to shoo. That she would watch them, the medical staff didn't need armed federal agents watching them making their work even harder."

Babies three and four also boys came out in quick succession only then did Derek let out a deep breath the babies where here and they looked healthy. Now he just wanted to see his wife. Just as the last baby is being wheeled away Karen opened and closed the door, she smiles as she starts to walk towards Derek and his friends.

When the door suddenly opens a nurse in green scrubs came half way out. "Karen come back we need you, Steve says now."

"What's happening?" Derek demands to know.

"Don't worry I'll be back." Karen tells him as she follows the other nurse back into the OR suits.

"Oh God, Penelope. Something happened I can feel it." Derek says as he sits down on the hospital sofa.

"She'll be fine Penelope is the strongest one out of all of us don't forget that." Hotch tells him.

"Derek remember what your mother said keep the faith."

"Look the door is opening again." JJ says as she places a hand on Derek's shoulder.


	23. Chapter 23

They watch Steve come out from the open door, he looks exhausted as he runs his hand over his head taking the scrub hat off at the same time.

"Steve?" Derek asks softly wanting to know what is happening and dreading it at the same time.

"She is fine Derek, just fine. We will be keeping her for an hour in post op then we will send her up to her room.

"What happened Doctor?" Fran asks.

"After her water broke she started to hemorrhage, we had to move fast there was no time to prep you, Derek."

"There is more, what else happened Doctor?" Hotch asks with his famous expressionless face.

"We delivered one placenta, when I went in for the second placenta I found a stowaway." Steve answers with a smile.

"Stowaway?" Derek asks not understanding

"A little girl was hiding behind all of her brothers. I should warn you she is tiny just five pounds. Your sons are all between five and a half pound and six pounds ."

"How did you miss her on all of the scans you did?" JJ asks.

"Like I said she is tiny and she appeared to be a shadow of one of the boys. She is perfect and a fighter just like her mom."

"A girl." Derek mumbles looking a little lost.

" The same thing happened to the Dilley six pack about seventeen years ago, if I remember correctly. They were expecting five children one of them was hiding. I read it in one of the medical journals at the time."

"Your right Mrs. Morgan. I had forgotten about that case." Steve admits. "I'm going to go check on Penelope. Congratulations Derek." Steve slaps Morgan on the back before he leaves.

"A girl. I can't believe it."

"Well you'd better believe it because here she comes." Rossi says as the isolette is wheeled out. "Go on go meet your family starting with your daughter."

He follows Karen an his baby daughter in to NICU, with the biggest smile on his face. Going from one baby to the next at each stop the nurse in charge places a bracelet on his wrist.

"Go see Penelope, Derek. I should warn you that the press in going to be here in full force some time tomorrow. The in house public relation people will want to publicize the birth." Karen tells him as she places his daughters matching ID band on his wrist too.

"That's what they think. Can my mother and the rest of my team come and look through the window."

"Yes of course. We have extra bands for your mother that way she can come to see them when ever she wants. She gave Penelope great care when we were busy with other mothers."

With most of his team looking through the window looking at the newest members of the BUA family. Derek made sure he was standing next to JJ.

"JJ how would you like to put your media hat back on?"

"Why?"

He tells her what Karen told him about the public relations office. "They can't JJ not with our jobs and not with all the unsubs that we have put in prison. It is to dangerous for them and for us."

"No worries, I'll talk to them and if they don't listen I'll get a court order to make them listen."

"JJ if you need any help with the court order let me know. Strauss can pull strings like that faster than I can." Hotch tells her as he learns forward on the other side of Morgan.

He knows that his children are in safe hands with the nurses no harm will come to them. So he tells Hotch and JJ to leave soon after he leaves as well leaving only his mother and Rossi watching.

Walking into her room he smiled just like he always does when he walks into her room. She looks so flat and some how not as bloated, it must be all the medications that they are giving her. He quickly scans her an IV with three bags and a catheter.

He leans over and kisses her softly on the lips, he smiles happily when she opens her eyes. "Hello Baby how are you feeling?"

" Sore, tired but I can breath now. Have you seen them the babies? What did we have? I wish we had let the doctors tell us before they were born, I should have asked behind your back the suspense is killing me, so tell me please handsome what did we have?" she asks all in one breath.

"I don't know baby maybe I should let you go back to sleep and tell you in the morning. I think I might go to sleep in that nice pullout bed that they put in here for me."

"Derek if you don't tell me what we had, I'm going to tell your mother and watch as she spanks you, you, you brat!"

"Derek Marcus Morgan! Stop teasing my daughter-in -law and tell her about my grand babies." Fran says as she walks in to the room with a chuckling Rossi a step behind her.

"It's like this Penelope." he starts as he picks up her wrist and starts to count the bracelets on her wrist. "Penelope we have . . .


	24. Chapter 24

"It's like this Penelope." he starts as he picks up her wrist and starts to count the bracelets on her wrist. "Penelope we have . . . That is as far as he gets when he looks back down to her face he can see that she is sound asleep again.

"Mom? I think she passed out."

Fran walks over and touches Penelope's forehead and gently brushes a few strands of hair away.

"It's the drugs Derek, she just had major surgery. She should sleep until morning but if she does wake up you call the nurse right away so she can have more pain medication."

He kisses his mother then watches as Rossi escorts his mother out of the room. Standing next to Penelope he leans over and kisses her forehead. "You did good Baby-girl."

Laying down on the pull away bed he listens to her breathing it has been so long since he has heard her so close to him. It is a gentle rhythm that soon lulls him to sleep.

It is a groan of pain that wakes him, opening his eyes he can see from the window the sun has risen. A glance at his watch and he can see that it is just past seven .Going to her he whispers to her. "Good morning Mama."

"I like the sound of that. Have you seen the babies, I fell asleep before you told what we had, tell me please?"

"All boys plus a stowaway, a little five pound girl."

"What? It can't be. Derek are you joking?"

"Good morning Penelope, Derek. Did you tell her about the stowaway yet?"

"I just told her. I tried to tell her last night but she passed out mid-sentence."

"I'm not surprised a combination of all the drugs in her system. How are you feeling now Penelope?"

"Sore, I can breath now, but otherwise fine Steve."

"The nurses are going to get you up later this morning I want you to walk just a little bit. You'll feel better after a shower too trust me on this one. After morning rounds Derek can wheel you up to see your family. Now remember we talked about it they are small but feisty just like their parents. So far none of them need help breathing we are lucky there."

They watch as he pumps out some hospital grade hand sanitizer covering her hands completely before slipping on some gloves. "I need to check you incision Penelope." He moves the sheet then lifts the hospital gown moving his hands across her abdomen he can hear her hiss. "Don't be afraid to ask for the pain medication you're going to be in pain." He reaches over and hit's the button on the morphine pump once.

Feeling better after a shower she pulled back the shower curtain to see Fran and Morgan both waiting for her to step out. She only needs to take a few steps to the bed with a towel wrapped around her head and one around her body she gingerly takes the steps needed.

Having put her faith in Fran right from the start she is no longer embarrassed to have help drying off and dressing. With Derek holding steady it doesn't take long at all.

"I brought you a nightgown. This one can be lifted up so the nurses and doctors can examine you without trouble." Fran tells her understanding the discomfort of the hospital gowns.

Once she is comfortably back in bed her IV is re-taped into place. She looks at Derek

"When can we go see the babies?"

"After rounds just like Steve said they will call us. Now we need to talk about a few things first."

"Okay but would you be a really nice guy and share your coffee with me please?"

He hands her his cup of coffee that his mother had just brought him. He knows that he will not get it back. But he really doesn't mind at all.

"Now what did you want to talk about?

"JJ is talking to the public relation people here at he hospital. She is going to make sure that they don't publicize anything about the birth of our children. If she needs to Strauss will get a court order so they can't.

"Thank you JJ." Penelope says understanding the reason without having to be told. They see her hiss as she tries to shift in bed.

Seeing her blow out the pain Fran goes to the bag that she brought with her, with an expression that means business she lifts the bedding and places a small travel pillow on Penelope's lover abdomen, then puts the sheet an light blanket back in place. As strong as Penelope might be she is less than twelve hours from giving birth via c section. She is going to need all the help she can get and from all the years working as a nurse Fran knows that this little pillow will bring her some comfort. She watches as Penelope gingerly places her hand on top of the slight bulge and presses down ever so slightly.

"Breakfast will be here soon, when the kitchen called I told them that you wanted to shower first." Derek tells her. "After we see our babies you go back to bed and sleep for a little while. Understand?"

"Yes husband."

".Have you two thought about names yet?" Fran asks just as the nurse comes in the room.

"Hi Mrs. Morgan I'm Amelia I'll by your nurse until three. I just need to get your vitals. I can see that you have already showered and your bed is changed. Not many of our new moms bring their own nurse with them." Amelia says as she looks at Fran.

"I hope you don't mind?" Fran asks.

"Of course not. You know as well as I do that patients do better when a loved one is near by. We do want her to walk a bit after she comes back from the nursery then she can nap after lunch by then she will need it. I've reset the morphine pump you can hit it a maximum of two times. If you still need more call us, don't be afraid."

She sipped the coffee that Derek gave her and when the breakfast tray came she gave him her coffee. Having no appetite at she nibbled on the fruit and toast.

Fran went and got a wheel chair when they got the call from the nursery. Penelope could hardly contain herself she wanted to see her children so badly. Derek helped her stand then sit he arraigned her robe making she covered and comfortable.

The were in for a surprise when they got there, their team standing by the large window looking at the babies.

"Penelope Congratulation." Hotch tells her with a smile.

"Thank you Hotch."

"Kitten you did good."

"Thanks Dave."

"Do you know what the odds of having a stowaway are Garcia?"

"No. And please don't tell me Spencer."

"They're beautiful Penelope."

"Thanks JJ. I'll see if Derek and Fran can hold them up so you can get a better look."

"Do you have names yet?" Hotch asks.

Penelope and Derek exchange a look and she smiles at him.

"Baby A: Derek Marcus Morgan Jr. Baby B: Thomas Aaron Morgan. Baby C: Joseph David Morgan. Baby D Matthew Spencer Morgan and the stowaway her name is Michelle-Anne Francesca Morgan." Derek answer tells them.

"When did you decide on those names?"

"Right after we found out we were having four at once. By the way the baby that is named after you that is your godchild. And JJ your middle name is Anne, we couldn't leave you out. We just both liked the name Michelle and it works really well with Michelle." Morgan answers.

"One thing before you go in, I talked to the public relations people. I should say we talked to them Hotch, Rossi and I. there will be no press release at all. We convinced them that it would be to dangerous for you and for the babies." JJ informs them.

"I bet it didn't hurt to have Aaron and Dave both standing there fully armed and glaring at them either." Fran adds with a raised arched eyebrow.

'On that note look her comes the nurse to let you in." Dave says as he motions with his head.


	25. Chapter 25

Derek with the help of his mother got Penelope ready to leave the hospital on the third day after the birth of the babies. They were leaving the little ones in the hospital they were born too early and babies that small could make a turn for the worse quickly. It was just safer if they stayed right in the hospital. Yes the babies were small but they were thriving none of them were having trouble breathing even the stowaway was doing well. But Derek and Penelope wanted them healthy and perfect before they brought them home.

Steve had stopped by earlier he wanted to talk to Penelope and Derek together before she left. "Okay Penelope ground rules I have found with you that if I lay down the rules in front of your husband and family you are less likely to disobey them. Number one you may not lift anything heavier than your largest baby. No carrying anything for six weeks I'm serious about that one you need to let your body recover. A well balance diet even though your not nursing it will help your body heal faster. I gave your prescriptions to agent Rossi take them especially the pain medication when needed, don't worry it is not a narcotic. If you notice a significant change in your bleeding or if you are passing large clumps call right away. If your not sure ask your mother-in-law. Don't try to do to much all at once, sleep is a good thing so are naps. And don't worry your children, they will be home soon enough. I suspect that you will be every day anyway. Just a few hours a day for the first week. If you don't let your body heal then you won't be able to take care of your children. Understand?"

"I guess it's my turn." the pediatrician said. "Your children will be in good hands with

The nurses in the NICU. Just so you know they have standing order to let any member of your team in to see them no matter what the hour. Derek asked if it was possible on account of your jobs and frequent trips out of town. Babies need the warmth and touch of loved ones and with this family they have an abundance of both.. All we ask is that they follow the rules and respect the other parents as well."

"That won't be a problem at all. I promise. For all of us." Rossi says as he enters the room.

Morgan helps Penelope into the wheelchair then hands a bunch of flower to his mother and two bunches to Dave. He takes the last and her bag. As they follow the nurse out .

"Where did you park the car Dave?"

"Out front I used my FBI creds told the security guard that my daughter was leaving and she couldn't walk far."

"Thank you Dave that was very nice of you." Penelope tells him softly.

Pulling into the driveway Penelope looks at her lovely home that she missed so much.

No one is the least surprised to see the door open and Hotch and JJ walk out and make their way to the car.

With no words needed Hotch takes flowers and the bag as JJ takes another bouquet of flowers.

Morgan helps her out of the car holding on to her gently as the walk u p the short walkway and into the house. The first thing Penelope sees is five bassinets lined up in a row in the living room each with a different color, green. blue, yellow, red and pink.

"Penelope you sit down for a while in the recliner." Fran tells her. Having no strength to fight she nods and with Derek's help sits down.

"We decided to go with disposable bottle liners for the first few months. It just made sense. Yvonne and I spent the last two days dyeing and color coding lots of clothes and everything else. Every baby has their own color we even taped the bottles so we know who has eaten and who needs to eat. That way when they come home we will be ready.

"Good idea mom thank you and auntie so much for everything. It means so much to us."

"You can thank me again later with a nice stiff drink once these little ones learn to sleep through the night, Derek" Yvonne tells him in jest.

Penelope looks around her home she is happy to be home at the same time so sad every time so looks over and sees the empty bassinets.

"It's too early for lunch, so I think I'm going to take a pain pill and a nap, Maybe we can go see them later this afternoon." She says softly.

"I'll help you Baby." Derek doesn't hover he just stays close by as they walk into their bedroom.

"How about the lilac nightgown? I've always liked it when you wear it."

Penelope looks up at him and nods as tears fall from her eyes onto her pale cheeks.

"Don't cry baby please."

"I just want our children home. I miss them."

"I know baby, in nineteen years you'll be grateful that they are all gone to college and the house is quiet. But remember right now they need the special care that they are getting. We aren't going back today baby-girl, you need to rest and sleep. Rossi, my mother and auntie are going back."

"Okay I understand and I am tired and sore. I just didn't sleep very well in the hospital."

"No one sleeps very well in the hospital." He tells her as he pulls down the bedding and helps her lay down."

"Will you stay for a little bit until I fall asleep."

"I was planning on it, I've missed having you next to me."

Slipping out of the bed ten minutes later he makes sure the door is ajar before he joins the rest of the family and his team.

"Is our Kitten okay? Rossi asks.

"She was crying about leaving them there. That combined with the pain that she is in."

"She'll be fine in a few days Derek it is the sudden lack of hormones and the trauma to her body she just needs time to heal and all the support we can give her." Fran reminds him.

"I know mama but I want my children home too." Derek says as he holds on to his mother and cries into her hair.

Seeing the raw open emotions coming from the usually stoic Morgan the rest of them leave and go into the kitchen giving him all the privacy that he needs.


	26. Chapter 26

She woke up just as he closed the bedroom door, laying there in the comfort of her own bed for the first time in many months, she sighed softly and got up when she heard the front door close. Moving with care as to not pull on her stitches she gets up from the bed. By moving slowly she is able to make the bed all the while thanking Derek for his love of large and high of the floor beds. She knows that she shouldn't but making a bed as soon as you get up is like breathing it is just something that you do without thinking.

Looking at her nude body in the mirror she is surprised she doesn't look worse. Taking inventory she is in desperate need of a shave legs and armpits. Sitting on the closed toilet seat she starts with her legs now that she can see them it does not take long at all tossing the razor in the trash once she is done shaving.

Stepping into the shower she reaches for her favorite shampoo soon a peach scent permeates the bathroom as she washes her long hair. As she reaches for her bath soap she realizes that he replaced both the shampoo and the liquid soap with new bottles. Heavenly so much better than the soap at the hospital.

With gentle pats she dries her stitches and the rest of her body. Reaching into her closet she pulls out a dress she wore when she was four months pregnant. It fits her loosely but it was a start to get back to the way she was before the pregnancy.

She put her still damp hair into a messy bun, not bothering with any make up at all. Her mind was on one thing coffee real coffee with just a touch of cream and sugar.

Telling herself that sitting at the kitchen table with her kindle and drinking coffee was resting, she sipped her cup with satisfaction.

"When did you get up?" Derek asks as he walks into the kitchen reaching for a glass to get some water.

"I got up just after you closed the front door to go for your run."

"Did you wake my mother or aunt?"

"No why should I?"

"Oh I don't know help you in the shower, to make you coffee. You are supposed to take it easy remember?"

"I remember and I did take it easy. I did things slowly and carefully. I took a shower and used one of your disposable razors, and my legs no longer look like Sasquatsh. See?" She says as she lifts one of them for him to see.

"Very nice next time wait for help." he orders her. "Stay put I'll make breakfast when I get back from showering."

"Don't you have to work today?" she asks him. "You know that place where you make money so I can spend it?"

"Penelope did you lose track of the days while you in the hospital today is Saturday I don't work on Saturdays unless we are already in the field."

"I guess I did. Are we all going to see the children today? I mean your mother and aunt are going with us right?"

"Yes baby they can come if they want." he answers her. " Like you could keep them away." He mumbles softly.

"Derek go shower I can smell you from here. And the sooner those babies know us the better. Right Yvonne?"

"I changed your diapers Derek I see no reason why I shouldn't change theirs too when the time comes. If they get to know us now they won't fear us later. Because you two are going to need all the help you can get. Now go do what your mother said."

"Yes auntie, thank you."

Yvonne and Fran both start to laugh once Derek is out of the room. "Don't worry Penelope sometimes a boy has to be reminded who really is in charge, and that is always his mother in matters like this. Now how about some breakfast?"

Smiling at Fran she answers. "Yes please cereal and fruit would be great." While Yvonne gets Penelope's cereal, Fran makes omelets for the rest of them. Soon the kitchen is filled with the lively conversation from three women.

Joining his family at he kitchen table he takes the offered plate and sits next to Penelope. He looks at her with out any preamble he tells her. "Do it again and I will spank you, not now but when you are completely healed in six weeks. Understand?"

She swallows dryly and blinks before she answers him. "Yes husband I understand and I promise that I will not do it again."

"Good Girl." He tells her.

Fran and Yvonne look at the couple trying to figure out what it was all about but can get no clues from watching either Derek or Penelope.

Ninety minutes later the three adults are walking down the corridor of the hospital. When they get to the NICU they all wash their hands and wait at the entrance.

The nurse looks at them. "The Morgan family I see. I just need to see your bracelets then you can see your children." She tells them.

The babies are so small each one having their own section of the unit with wires monitoring their vital signs and an IV in each of their little hands. Small tubes going in their noses.

"I know that it must be frightening for you to see so many wires and tubes. But trust us when I tell you that your babies are doing fine they are small and early but so far no problems We are taking things one minutes at a time with babies this small you have to expect the unexpected."

The four adults stay and go from child to child making sure that each one of them is getting the love and tender loving touch that they need. Looking at her daughter Michelle-Anne, Penelope longs to hold her babies in her arms but her daughter in particular as she is the smallest and the only daughter they will ever have.

After two hours Derek can see that Penelope is tiring, he goes to her and places an arm around her waist. "Come on baby girl. They need to sleep and rest up for our next visit. Lets go to the cafeteria and get some coffee and maybe a muffin to share."

"I am tired Derek, I am in some pain too." She tells him honestly.

Instead of going to the cafeteria they go home. Penelope went right to sleep not long after taking a pain pill.

"Your sisters called so did Cindy. They want to know when you are going to take pictures and send them over."

"We'll try tonight that is if we are allowed to hold them." Derek answers.

After a nice long nap and an easily make lunch they went back to the hospital. Standing in front of the NICU door looking in through the window stood David Rossi watching everything and everybody like a hawk.

"A good you're here I can see my grandchildren now, well as soon as you wash and tell them, the nurses, who I am and that I'm allowed to see them."

"Yes Pops." Penelope said affectionately as she patted his cheek. "I'll make sure they know that you are the grandfather of the whole litter. Isn't that what you liked to call them?"

"I should have known that you would have found out about that."

"Oh I did and it's going to cost you in a swing set when they get old enough. For right now just your love and arms to hold them in will do."

"I can do that no problem Kitten. I'll even throw in a couple of cases of diapers."

"Thanks Pops!" Derek says as he leads the way into the unit.


	27. Chapter 27

It is just after eleven in the morning when Derek walks up to his house. Three weeks, three long frustrating weeks, is what he thinks as he opens the front door to his home. That is how long he has been away from his wife and children. His babies if anyone had asked him a year ago if he would ever consider settling down he would have laughed at them then told them that he enjoyed being single to much, besides who would want to marry and live with a man that was hardly ever home.

He walked into his home midday expecting to find no one home, he wanted a quick shower before be went to the hospital to see his family. When he hears the voice of his wife speaking softly he follows her voice in to the large family room.

He can't help but smile at what he is seeing Penelope holding a baby gently rocking away, not far from her his mother also rocking a baby finally his aunt doing the same thing holding a baby close gently rocking as she pats his back. Derek looks toward the bassinets and sees that two of the babies swaddled and sound asleep each with peaceful expression on their little faces.

"When did this happen?" He asks as he walks closer to Penelope wanting to greet her first and kiss her.

" The boys first in pairs and our daughter came home today. It tool three days but they are home where they belong."

"Are they home for good?"

"Yes Derek your children are finally home. Now the real work starts." Yvonne answers him.

Soon all the little ones are sleeping peacefully in their bassinets. "I should call JJ and let her know she can tell the rest of the team."

"Invite them over son. We can toss together a meal quickly. I know that they want to get to know the newest members of the family." Fran tells him.

"I think that is a great idea, call them Derek tell that Jack and Henry are more than welcome to come too." Penelope tells him just before she hugs him.

Closing the cell he looks at the women in the room and shakes his head. "They all begged off. But they will be here on Saturday if we are still in town."

Knowing they had a good two maybe three hours to eat before the babies needed to eat again the adults wasted no time. He looked at his wife and frowned she looked tired and worn-out.

"Baby girl just how did you manage to get the babies home and work for the team at the same time?"

"I hijacked your office and turned it into a mini version of my office at work."

"Who did you get to help you, or should I even ask?"

"Agent Rossi sent a very nice man over to help install everything that was needed extra outlets and the mounting of monitors on the wall." His mother tells him.

"Right. Well we have the next three days off. That means that I help feed the litter hopefully that way you all can get a little more sleep."

"They're not that bad son. They are two months old now so they are eating more and sleeping longer at night five hours last night." Fran informs him.

After eating the women sent Derek off to shower he looked like he needed to remove the last case from his soiled clothes as well from his sore muscles. Knowing better than to argue with any of them he went off to do their bidding.

He walked back into the family room and peaked he couldn't get over it all five of his children home and healthy that was the most important part. Satisfied that they didn't need him at the moment, as they were all still sleeping soundly, he went into the kitchen in search of coffee.

Penelope looked up at him as she finished folding a small blanket placing it on a pile to join the others. She grabbed a small white onesie and folded it placing it on the table with one hand while the other grabbed another piece of laundry.

His mother just as efficient as she got the bottles ready for the next feeding plucking the nipples out of the boiling water with practiced ease, she soon had them coupled into their rings and capped screwed onto the lined bottled ready to be filled with formula.

His auntie Yvonne busy as well filling a laundry basket with diapers and wipes and cream for the soft and delicate bottoms of the infants. Grabbing five sets of clothes making sure that she double counts as she places them into the basket ready for the round of feeding and changing of wet bottoms and possibly soiled clothes.

"So what can I do?"

"Make some coffee please." Yvonne tells him as she joins Penelope and Fran in the folding of the clothes."

He looked a little overwhelmed when Penelope placed his daughter in his arms then handed him a bottle. "Give her half then take the bottle away and burp her gently on your shoulder. She still likes to sleep when she eats so talk to her and move the nipple on her lips if she starts to sleep."

Fran and Yvonne each take one baby and with practice ease just like the nurses taught her in the hospital Penelope was able to hold two babies and feed them comfortably at the same time.

The rest of the day went by fast there was always something that needed to be done for the babies never mind the normal things that needed to be done everyday as well.

Settling the babies down in the nursery Penelope put the monitor on as well as the video feed that connected to a monitor in her bedroom nightstand.

"Go to bed mom and auntie, I promise I will come and get you if we need you."

Derek was never more grateful that he bought this large house it had rooms for his whole family as well as a full basement that still needed to be finished.

Leaving the door to his bedroom ajar just like they did to the nursery, He turned and looked at his wife and it took his breath away. She still had about thirty pounds to lose to get back to her pre baby weight but standing there in a light blue nightgown that did very little to hide her curves. He has to swallow a thick gulp of air as she walks closer to him. She kisses him once then walks to the bed.

"You know my love you missed my six week check up with the doctor. Steve says hello by the way." She tell him as she pulls the bedding down and slips into bed.

"Baby girl are you telling me what I hope you are telling me?"

"Slow and gently, you are well endowed and it has been a long time."

"A very, very long time." He tells her as he pulls his shirt off and tosses it across the room completely missing the hamper.

A small noise broke the silence of the night and woke him in an instant. He sat up only to see that Penelope was already putting her nightgown back on and a warm cotton robe on top.

"Come on daddy our babies need you right now, so do I."

He quickly dresses in sleeping pants and a tee shirt and follows her for what he knows will be the first of many night in the months ahead.


	28. Chapter 28

She sighs softy as she puts the last baby down, then she rubs her temple and winches from the pain. Morgan looks at her with concern watching as she leans over and touches their son's cheek.

"Do you feel alright?"

"No not really I have a really bad headache, it feels like I've been hit with something hard."

"Go lay down baby, they should be fine for right now. If you're not feeling better by their next feeding I'll get my mother and aunt. Okay?"

"Mmm yes that sounds good, thanks."

It is the sharp intake of air that makes her stir slightly. "Look she is waking up." Rossi tells say as she tries to open her eyes.

"Easy Penelope." Hotch tells her as she tries to sit up, with the Help from both Rossi and Hotch she is placed in an upright position against the wall in the main corridor of the unit.

"What do you remember?" Strauss asks.

"Danny from the Chicago office needed help with a computer something about vital information and a two day grace period from the judge. I got in copied and sent everything over to them. I packed up closed my door the last thing I remember is a loud noise. Then nothing, what happened?"

"There is a flood upstairs, part of the ceiling came down on top of you." Hotch answers.

"That explains the headache then. How long was I out?"

"Two minutes tops, feel like standing kitten?"

"Yes please."

"They guide her to the first empty chair in the bullpen and help her to sit. Only to watch her intently.

"I'm fine. Don't you all have some place to be? Like shopping or getting to your families for the Christmas Holiday."

"You go Aaron, I'll bring her to the hospital to be checked out. My mother and sister are already at my home cooking up a storm getting ready for the rest of the Rossi clan to show up."

"You call me if she has to be admitted. And you Garcia do what the doctors tell you to."

"Yes sir."

"Keep me informed gentlemen." Strauss orders once she knows things are well in hand.

"You know Agent Rossi this really isn't necessary I've been hit harder by my step-brothers playing ball."

"Let's see what the doctors say first okay. If they want you to stay with someone then you are going home with me."

"I really am fine you know."

"Humor me Kitten my old heart isn't as strong as it once was, seeing you laying there on the floor brought back too many bad memories."

"Okay I'll go but if they say that I'm fine you go home to your family and you can call me tomorrow to see if I'm better. Agree?" She asks holding out her hand.

"I agree, not that I like it but I do agree to your terms."

Four hours later with a fresh bottle of acetaminophen. He drops her off at her apartment door with a hard exhale a gleam in his eyes.

"I don't have to ask you for your word because I know that David Rossi is an honorable man."

"Kitten."

"Merry Christmas David, thank you for taking care of me." She tells him then she kisses him softly before she closes the apartment door.

He waits until he hears the locks being set before he moves. Once in his car he picks up his cell and calls the one person he knows that can get through to her.

"Morgan, please tell me this isn't a case." He says as he answers.

"No case where are you?"

"Stuck at the airport, with the storm coming all the flights are either being cancelled or delayed. Why?"

"Kitten got hurt tonight." Rossi tells him with as much emotion as if he was asking for the time."

"What? When? Where is she? How?"

"At the office. A piece of the ceiling fell on top of her as she was leaving. I brought her to the hospital they released her. I brought her home and left her it was the only way that she would agree to go to the hospital. I gave my word to her, but I didn't give my word that I wouldn't call any one else."

"How bad is she hurt?"

"Not too bad no stitches she has a bad headache and maybe a mild concussion. She wouldn't let me stay and she said she would call the office and make arraignments so that someone will call her every two hours."

"Thanks Rossi for calling me."

"Anytime. Derek?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Tell her, stop playing games. I should never have let my first wife go I love her and miss her very much. I think of all those wasted years that I can never get back. Think about it Derek."

"I will, Dave. and I'm sorry."

He sees a light coming from under the door so he knows that she is still awake. Using his emergency key in the lock he opens the door.

Taking a step in he can see her sitting on the window sill, dressed in light blue night gown, looking out in to the snowy filled sky. He can see she has tears on her face as she touches the glass. "Merry Christmas Mom and Dad. Please watch over Derek and keep him safe. I love him so much."

"Baby-girl." He says softly she looks over to him and somehow she is not surprised to see him at all. "I love you too, more than you know.


End file.
